


When the World Isn't Ending

by ArrowheadProductions



Series: Just Demigod Things [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Requests, Romance, Stolen Moments, variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowheadProductions/pseuds/ArrowheadProductions
Summary: A collection of one-shots/requests pertaining to the Percy Jackson universe and all who inhabit it.





	1. House Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be pretty clear about what the ratings are for each individual chapter, as they will likely change. Also, many of these will also be available on my tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson refused to admit that it was his fault that the volleyball courts burned down. He just won't take the blame this time, simply because he never read a particular book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: The Seven + their Hogwarts houses
> 
> Rating: G

I can’t take the blame for the vigorous debate that’s buzzing all through camp, not this time anyway. A lot of controversy has surrounded me since I showed up 6 years ago. Actually, my existence itself is considered a controversy. So, I know what it’s like to be the black sheep and have everyone arguing over you. It’s kinda been my life for a while. 

This time? Not my fault, because all of you know by now that I’m not the kind of guy that starts a book club, let alone an entire discourse on a particular book. 

Before you ask, no, Annabeth isn’t responsible here either. I’m not just saying that because she’s my girlfriend and she’ll get mad that I documented my blaming her in physical writing for all of you to read. It’s really not her fault this time. 

This? The wildfire that has metaphorically and physically ignited across the campground? That is the fault of one Leo Valdez. Ironically, he didn’t start the physical fire, even though he totally could. That was Clarisse, but I’ll get into that later. 

It all started when Leo was talking about how the camp library had Greek editions of the  _Harry Potter_  books, which were popular to pretty much everyone in our age range. Grover compares me to Harry all the freaking time, which can be annoying, but I’ll admit, the parallels exist. I know the Stoll brothers get prank ideas from the twins in those books (which is pretty unfortunate for the rest of us). Get Annabeth talking about the differences between the books and the movies and you have an entire evening’s worth of conversation dedicated to solely that. It’s mostly one-sided, but I like to watch her get all heated and passionate about a subject. Her cheeks flush and her chest heaves from breathing- sorry, easily distracted. 

“Man, this Hogwarts place sounds awesome.” He said as we all lounged in a clump on the beach. 

After everything we’ve been through, you can’t blame us for all hanging out together. No one understands the experiences we’ve endured except each other and we take comfort in that. We all practically laid on top of each other. 

“I’ve never read them.” I said. 

Piper lifted her head from where she’d been laying across Jason’s lap. “The shame!”

“That’s what I said!” Annabeth looked back at me from her position between my legs. 

“I’ve been a little busy with the world almost ending twice.”

“Newsflash, Seaweed Brain, I was there alongside you practically every step of the way. And I still reread the series.”

“Well, you’re a nerd.” I poked her sides so she squirmed. 

“Harry Potter is not nerdy. It’s super mainstream.” Jason said. “Even I’ve read them.”

“It’s my first time reading them.” Leo said. “And I’m digging every second.”

“They actually didn’t have  _Harry Potter_  at Camp Jupiter.” Hazel said. She was building a sandcastle and I was super tempted to fill the moat she was making with actual water.

“So, you’ve never read it either.” I said.

“No, I have. It just took me a really long time with the dyslexia.” She shrugged.

“See, Percy? And she’s from the 1930′s.” Piper said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

“What house do you guys think you’d be in?” Frank asked.

I knew this much about the series. Annabeth talked about it enough for some of it to sink into my thick skull. Grover and Juniper did a couple’s reading of it (I didn’t know that was a thing) and he IM’ed me a couple of times about their reading pace. I made him swear on the River Styx to never give this idea to Annabeth. 

“I’d be a Gryffindor.” He said confidently.

Piper rolled her eyes. “Literally everyone says that.”

“But I’m brave.”

“We could all easily be classified as brave.” Frank said. “There’s more to it than that.”

He sighed and counted on his fingers. “I’d say I’m passionate, trusting, stubborn, honest, and blunt.”

“But you’re also cunning, adaptable, bold, and charming.” Piper said. “And those are all traits of a Slytherin.”

He scrunched his face up. “I don’t want to be them! They’re all doom and gloom. Save that for the son of Hades.”

“Not all Slytherins are bad. Most are good.” Hazel objected. “I think I’m one, after all. That, or Gryffindor, actually.”

“Agreed.” Annabeth said. “I’m a Ravenclaw.”

“Well, duh.” Piper laughed. “If you’d said anything else, I’d call you delusional.”

“That’s the brainy house, right?” I asked.

“It’s more about wisdom, wit, and curiosity, but there are intellectual components involved.” She said.

“So… Yes.”

She nudged me in the ribs, but I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. “All right, Wise Girl, I know you’re dying to analyze me to death and pick which house I’d be in.”

“Sad to say you two would be split up, house-wise.” Jason chuckled and wrapped his arm around Piper. “Whereas, Pipes and I would both be Gryffindors.”

“I could definitely see myself in Slytherin too, though.” She pointed out. “The way I use my charmspeak is definitely cunning and using my own abilities/devices to manipulate others is definitely ambitious enough to be considered Slytherin material.”

“Percy and I would do fine as a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff power couple. We might even both make prefect status.”

“Hufflepuff?” I said. “Why do I have to be in the house that sounds like a Dr. Seuss character?”

“Sounds like Snuffaluffagus to me.” Frank said. “If it helps, I’d probably be Hufflepuff too.”

“See? You’d have a friend.” Piper smirked.

“He’s a Hufflepuff. They make friends super easily.” Annabeth turned to me. “Which you do, by the way.”

“Yeah, but I’m also all of the things Leo said too! And I’m funny.”

“Every house is funny in their own way.” Jason said. “That’s meaningless.”

“Plus, I didn’t realize you were funny.” Leo said. “Like, at all.”

“I’m funny!” I protested.

“I think you’re funny.” Hazel shrugged. “I mean, I can’t always get the humor, but I’m going to chalk that up to time period differences.”

I groaned. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. “Look at it this way, Seaweed Brain: loyalty and dependability are like your trademark qualities. Bravery, yes, but your fatal flaw is literally the embodiment of the Hufflepuff house.”

It was tough to argue with that. For one thing, I didn’t know enough about any of this to actually come up with some good points of my own. Second, she leaned back so her head was resting against my shoulder and the fresh smell of her shampoo made it hard for me to concentrate on much else.

Leo fell backwards into the sand, book clutched to his chest. Look, I know reading is a popular past-time, but I found it really hard to believe any book could do that.

Frank, on the other hand, did not share this sentiment with me.

“Did you get to the ending?”

“Yeah.” Leo said.

I’d seen the movies before, because I’m not an animal, so I finally felt engaged in the conversation at hand.

“Dumbledorf dying?” I asked and Leo shot up to his feet faster than a jack rabbit. The guy looked like he was ready to murder me and cry all in one go. Everyone gasped and I could feel Annabeth putting some distance between us so she could properly glare at me. I honestly had no idea what I’d did wrong. They all wanted Harry Potter discourse and this was what they got. All I did was try and talk about the book.

“Come on, man!” Jason sighed. 

“Does that not happen? Is he not killed by Snake or whatever his name is?”

“Leo, cover your ears and go finish the series away from this moron.” Piper said.

“HE’S WHAT?”

“Um, did I say his name wrong or something?” I asked, growing very nervous about the way they were all looking at me. Did I have a poisonous spider on my face? Or did I accidentally just unveil a new life-threatening prophecy? Did my breath smell?

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the point!” Annabeth scowled, eyes stormy.

“What  _is_  the point?”

“You just…” Leo trembled and it looked like his whole life was falling apart. “You just ruined the series for me.”

“What?”

Everyone groaned.

“That happens in the end of book 6.” Frank said, taking pity on my soul while everyone else continued to alternate between shooting me glares and comforting looks to Leo. 

“And?”

“I’M ON BOOK 1!” Leo tugged at his hair.

My eyes widened. “Oh… So you didn’t know… Oh, crap.”

“Yeah, oh crap! That’s one of the biggest moments in the series.” Annabeth said.

“He said he got to the ending! I thought he meant the ending of the whole series.”

“You didn’t even read the books!” Leo said.

“I’m sorry!” I said. “I saw the movies and-”

“-Oh, you’re one of  _those_  people.” Hazel sighed.

“I’m-I am never talking books with you guys ever again.” Leo said. “Not until I finish them anyway.”

“And we can just do it while Percy’s asleep or something.” Jason said. “Just to be safe.”

“Or you could all just watch the movies like normal people.” I suggested.

“Nope, still too dangerous. He’s spoiled shows for me before too.” Annabeth said. “Remember  _Dexter?”_

 _“_ I saved you from having to watch that firsthand. That was noble,” I emphasized. 

It didn’t seem to work, because she rolled her eyes. Still, she didn’t resist when I brought her hand to my mouth to kiss her knuckles. Instead, she laced our fingers. In our time of being together, she’d gotten really good at seeming annoyed with me while also finding it in her to be affectionate.

“What is this, book club?” Sneered Clarisse as she stormed the beaches. 

“Apparently, yes.” I said. “Please tell me you want to duel or beat the crap out of me or something more fun?”

She rolled her eyes. “Why does Valdez look like he’s already crapped himself?”

“Because Percy told me Dumbledore dies?”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. “He what?”

“He told me that Dumbledore is killed by Snape!”

She stormed forward and for a moment, I thought she was going to kill me out of anger, so I tried to protect Annabeth, but it was nice to know that my girlfriend didn’t want me to die over this, because she seemed pretty set on staying in front of me anyway.

Instead, Clarisse grabbed Leo by the shirt and hoisted him upwards so his feet were dangling. We all sat stunned for a moment and probably all very confused at the change of events.

“I HAVEN’T GOTTEN THERE YET!” She hollered in his face and I pitied him, because that probably did not smell good.

All of the color drained from Leo’s face in realization that in the wake of his own trauma, he’d just done the same thing to Clarisse. In an effort to repay him for ruining a hallmark book series for him, I decided it was only fair to divert Clarisse’s wrath to me. I was fairly used to it, anyway

“I’m just surprised you can read, Clarisse.” I said as I stood up from my tangled seating with Annabeth, who was looking up at me in confusion and also with a “I like your face not pounded in” expression.

Her mean mug turned to me and she turned as red as a tomato. “What did you say to me, Jackson?”

“I mean, we would have invited you, but we didn’t feel like sticking solely to picture books.” This was incredibly ironic of me to say, because I usually stuck to comic books, which were basically just picture books.

She dropped Leo into the sand and barreled towards me.

“See you guys later!” I called over my shoulder as she chased me. She resembled the Minotaur when she was angry and determined like this. I figured now might now be the time to bring that to her attention.

And that, my friends, is how Clarisse ended up starting a fire in an attempt to sacrifice me to the Gods. They didn’t accept the sacrifice, because they prefer regular food and all feared I’d be a bit too fishy for their tastes.

And no matter what anyone else tells you, it was all Leo’s fault.


	2. Speedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson never ever saw himself as someone that would be considered a jock, but that all changed when he got to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Swim-team Percy
> 
> Rating: T for some slightly suggestive stuff (nothing graphic or explicit though)

I never believed I would ever, in my life, be at the top of the food chain in school. Sure, I’ve beaten Titans, Gods, and saved the world a few times, but I still never expected this luck would translate into my “real” life in the mortal world. 

This all changed when I got to college in California. I managed to squeak into UCSF after being on the waiting list forever while my girlfriend got a full ride to Berkeley. I’m still not sure how I got into school at all let alone a school that’s 45 minutes away from Annabeth. In case my life decides to resume its regularly scheduled dose of trouble, we’re both pretty close to Camp Jupiter and I have my car on campus. 

But anyway, my heart leapt in my chest the way it does when I’m hungry and finally getting dinner when I realized that California was stereotypically full of swimmers. And my school had a pretty good swim team that made you popular. The popularity thing isn’t a big deal for me, since I know who my friends are and don’t really need too many people in my life that I have to lie to or anything, but it was nice not being treated like gum on the bottom of people’s shoes.

Of course I made the team. I can breathe underwater. Do you know how much of an advantage that gives me? Before you accuse me of being cocky or conceited, just remember that I have been given one real gift in this world and this is it. 

I do take a breath for show every lap, which is still super impressive to the mortal eye, but also let’s them know them I’m not a robot or anything. 

That wasn’t to say there weren’t some steep competition. Some of these swimmers made me question if whether or not my father broke his pact more than once in recent years. They’re all super skilled and clearly have put in the work since they were little. So, I actually need to try if I want to earn my place. 

Everyone is pretty cool with me, though. They’ve all tried to ask who my trainer is and my records (that I don’t have), and very few are really buying that I’m just a normal dude that loves to swim. They’ve stopped pestering me though.

Oh Gods, there is one downside to swim team and that’s the actual suit. It squishes everything (and I do mean  _everything_ ) all together to be on full and compact show for everyone to see. It leaves very little to the imagination and resembled really ugly panties. 

* * *

 

I made a pretty big mistake of mentioning this to Annabeth one Friday night she was staying over in my dorm. My roommate actually ended up being a Gorgon, who I had to smite during orientation (boo!). So, I got my own room (yay!). 

“It can’t be that bad.” She called from outside the bathroom, though I could hear trying to stifle her amusement.

“I’m not coming out.”

“C’mon, Seaweed Brain. I’m going to have to see you in it tomorrow at the meet anyway and that’ll be in public.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” I grumbled. 

Everyone is coming to my first meet tomorrow: Annabeth, Mom, Paul, Grover, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Tyson, and even Chiron. My old Latin teacher is about to see me in in tight, glorified tidy whities and a swim cap. 

“You’re never going to want to see me, let alone touch me, again after you see me in this thing.”

“I find that very hard to believe.” She said dryly. “I’ve seen you in a toga, remember?”

It took about 30 more minutes to convince me to come out and honestly, my growling stomach had a lot to do in the efforts. She played to my weaknesses and I was finally coaxed to exit the bathroom and likely embarrass myself in front of my girlfriend.

When the door flew open, she did the decent thing and looked at my face first, which I appreciated, but my face was likely the color of a firetruck, which made her eyes wander downwards. When she caught sight of the navy atrocity that left very little to the imagination, her eyes went wide like silver moons and a deep blush flushed to her cheeks and neck. 

She shifted awkwardly as she choked down a laugh. “That’s not… so bad.”

I felt like I was on fire and couldn’t meet her gaze. “You better just be laughing at the swimsuit.”

This time, her eyebrows shot to her hairline before she threw her head back and actually laughed. 

I immediately turned on my heels, determined to swim in a full wetsuit tomorrow. I even considered wearing one under all of my clothes until Annabeth used her quick reflexes to grab my hand before I could go.

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“You could have fooled me.”

She pulled me close so our chests were pressed against each other. I could feel my skin getting hot for a whole different reason. She stopped laughing, but her eyes still sparkled with merriment. 

“It’s a bad suit, but everyone looks funny in them.”

I couldn’t find it in me to be annoyed with her while she was very pressed against me and her hands stroked over my shoulders approvingly. She cupped my face and brought my head down in a slow kiss.

“It makes your butt look good though.” She said in between the kisses she layered down my jaw. I stood paralyzed like a big dumb dope, because I’m so gone for her.

“Everyone’s going to laugh at me.” Though this was becoming less of a worry or fear as she worked her way down my neck.

“Probably.” 

“You’re full of encouraging words.”

She chuckled against my skin and I swear all of the blood left my head.

“In my defense, I’m trying to stop talking.”

I quirked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. I was still adjusting to this aspect of our relationship, which was still relatively new to us. In baseball terms, our senior year of high school brought us around the bases whenever we were alone together for too long, lingering quite a bit at second and third. This summer at camp had officially taken us to home plate. It still amazed me every time that she liked me this way.

“Really? But it’s a hideous suit.”

“Yeah.” She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. “You should take it off.”

* * *

 

And that was how I’d come to terms with the worst part of swimming. Everyone did laugh at me. A lot. But, I rewarded them all with a “spontaneous splash” when I dove into the water. Everyone that didn’t already know was wondering how I managed to do that with a regular dive. 

“He did that on purpose.” Grumbled Jason. 

“Why wouldn’t he? I’d be embarrassed to wear that too.” Frank said emphatically.

“It’s not that bad.” Annabeth tried.

“Oh yeah?” Leo asked. “What’s that on your neck?”

I could feel her glare from across the gym and tried my best not to laugh. 

I got over the judgment when I took first in my 500 IM. I swear I’ve never heard my mom cheer so loud in her life. Then again, I never gave her much reason to growing up since I sucked at all other sports and never exactly made scholastic decathlons. Grover accidentally bleated a few times, but the others were kind enough to try and cover it with whistles and whoops. 

“Yeah Percy!” Piper cheered as they all stood to their feet.

“Leave it to the son of the sea God to win a swimming race.” Jason smirked. 

“I think you’re just jealous that Quidditch isn’t a thing so you don’t get an advantage.” Teased Nico.

“Quidditch actually is a thing.” Annabeth said. “You just don’t fly.”

Hazel struggled to see. “Frank, I told you not to sit in front of me!”

“Sorry…” He said awkwardly.

“Does he get a medal?” Leo asked.

“Do you think he’ll let me eat the medal?” Grover tried.

“No way!” Sally nudged him. “I’m hanging that up in my house forever.”

I grinned as I reached over the lanes to shake hands with the other swimmers beside me. I ripped off my cap and shook my shaggy black hair. I was getting used to actually being wet unlike when I went swimming at camp or on adventures.

I slipped on a pair of trunks over my speedo like most of the other guys do (except some who are strangely proud) before making my way over to the stands. Grover clapped my back and Annabeth leaned over the rails to kiss me before complaining that I tasted like chlorine. My mom ruffled my hair while Paul winked at me in pride.

My teammates were excited too and lifted me on their shoulders since we won the meet. They dumped me in the water, of course, but that was hardly a punishment.

I loved college.


	3. Crossed Unions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Annabeth knew about her arranged marriage since she was 10 years old and it had never seemed like a problem. Then, she met him and everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Arranged marriage Percabeth au
> 
> Rating: T

I met Percy Jackson almost 6 years ago when he was discovered as the sole heir to the Atlantean throne. He, like every other heir to an Olympian throne, received a banquet in his and his father’s name. My mother, Queen of Athens, begrudgingly took my siblings and I to this event out of sheer respect for the virility of the crown. She and the Lord of the Sea never saw eye to eye on much, (outside of a brief project that included the invention of the chariot- but I digress) so it was no question that this was purely out of formality and respect to the High King, Zeus. 

He was a scared little boy no older than 12, like myself, and I didn’t regard him as royalty material. He looked like he’d been taken off of a farm after wrestling with some pigs, hosed off, and wearing clothes that didn’t have holes in them for the first time in his life. His hair was deliberately unruly and dark as the deepest depths of the ocean. He looked absolutely terrified and positively unaware what in the name of the River Styx was going on.

I scoffed. It wasn’t unlike Poseidon to make such a brash decision at claiming this boy as his own. He was better off giving his kingdom to the children of his wife, who at least grew up in that environment and would know how to manage an entire group of people. Instead, like with many of the fine rulers of Olympia, pride got in his way and he was determined to find his singular bastard child.

Mother finds it unlikely that the Sea Lord has just one illegitimate child out there in the realm, but somehow he’d managed to convince his brother, and that was what truly mattered. This was especially scandalous, as the three offspring of the fallen Lord Kronos took a binding oath of loyalty to their wives. 

This led everyone in the kingdom to either hate or love young Percy Jackson, which was a situation he’d never been in before as squalor. He was used to being underestimated and ignored, not plastered on every flyer in town about every movement he made. 

One of the dangers of being claimed as a son of the higher lineage (also known as the “Big 3″) was the idea that he would have to prove himself worthy by fulfilling a prophecy along with 2 companions. He chose a satyr named Grover, despite his father’s insistence he take one of his noble half-siblings, but Percy Jackson was loyal more than anything and Grover was trying to earn his searcher’s license like many other satyrs. To do that, he would need to fulfill a quest alongside a hero.

As for the third companion? Well, he didn’t get much of a choice. His quest was to recover Lord Zeus’ stolen lightning bolt to prevent war amongst the 12 kingdoms. It was a heavy one and I felt it was unfair to bestow this upon a kid so new to this world. He barely knew how to swing a sword. I was the most capable and readily available.

The court was pretty against a girl going, which was super annoying since I’ve kicked all of their sons’ butts in dueling, but Athena sided with me and relented that it was high time I prove myself in her name.

I can’t say I liked him very much upon meeting him, though I will admit to some flickers of jealousy that he was inevitably getting a quest and I haven’t seen the outside of Athens since I was taken in by Lady Athena. 

* * *

“So, you’re a daughter of…?” He trailed off as he approached me. I analyzed him carefully and could tell he was obviously nervous. He couldn’t stop alternating between staring a beat too long at me and quickly reverting back to looking at his shoes. They were shiny and all, but not worth gazing at. I would have argued that I wasn’t exactly worth staring at either, but the boy seemed dumbstruck.

“Athena.” I supplied.

He blinked.

“Of Athens.” I said more impatiently. Maybe he was just dumb.

He wrinkled his brow and I could almost see the wires in his seaweed-filled head trying to make out just how that was possible.

“Oh.” He said stupidly and his face reddened. I could tell he was battling between asking me or not. “I thought she was a… Nevermind.”

“I’m adopted.” I sighed, taking pity on him. “We all are, technically.”

“Oh.” He said again. Didn’t he have anything else to say? He was about to embark on a dangerous quest, after all. It would do a lot better to ask someone as trained in the arts of planning and history of our land to converse with me about it. Actually, I had mistakenly believed me was going to do just that at first. 

Nope, instead there we were making weird small talk.

“You drool when you sleep.” I offered, like he needed to know it.

His green eyes widened and it was the first time I’d noticed their impressive likeness to the actual sea. There was no question this was Poseidon’s boy. Though, he could use some training on how to act like a capable person.

“H-How do you-?”

“Who exactly do you think helped nurse you back to health with Chiron after that Minotaur attack, Seaweed Brain?”

“I’m not a Seaweed Brain!”

“Could have fooled me.” I shrugged and slunk away before anyone thought we were getting too comfortable. Had I only known that I’d just met my best friend.

* * *

Athena is a virgin leader, so all of her children are actually unrelated to her directly. Those that biologically produce the children are doing so as surrogates and are always the wisest and most intelligent people with whom Athena has built a mental connection with. She is always present at the birth and retrieves her child to Athens. It is as though we are hers through something bigger than blood- fate. 

I am forever grateful to be hers and am rightfully placed, however, I have been waiting for my chance to prove my wit and my strength for the past few years. I am the best swordsman (or woman) in Athens even if I prefer to fight with a knife. No one outside of the great lady herself strategizes like me. I spend all day reading and training, even if mother does not always know it. She is certainly more progressive than some of the other figureheads and wants her daughters to be just as intelligent as her sons, but there is still a standard to be made. She does not think with love like a typical mother might, but in what is strategically best for the good of mankind. 

My mother was unlike many of the other Godly leaders and placed her children with a choice. We were to either marry in the name of strategy and arrangement or to be virgins forever and focus solely on enriching our minds and bettering humanity. At 10, I chose marriage, as it seemed like the best thing for the current climate of our kingdom. Mother had certainly approved of my decision and that was enough for me back then. Hermes had an eldest son a few years my senior named Luke Castellan who was directly in line to obtain his throne. Mother and King Hermes got along well enough and it was always ideal for wisdom to spread beyond the gates of Athens. It was always a goal for the higher up’s to get their children on as many thrones as possible. If I were to marry Luke, I would be in line for Queen of Arcadia. 

This was all good and great back then. I even developed a fixation on Luke Castellan. He was tall, blond and good-looking, not to mention seemed to carry a protectiveness of me that seemed fit in a husband. I was 10 though and more than trying to rationalize the idea that the then 15 year old guy would be my betrothed. I’m sure he didn’t see much in me back then. We were not to marry until we were both of age at 18 and at 10, this seemed like lifetimes away. 

And what does any of this have to do with Percy Jackson? Well, I did my best to dislike him as Mother vehemently dislikes King Poseidon, and at first, I did. I couldn’t stand Percy Jackson. He was ridiculously brash and impulsive, but so thick skulled that I wanted to shake him senseless just about every time he spoke. He wore this stupid smirk that exposed himself with those stupid bright green eyes that told anyone in sight that he was up to no good. I thought he was ridiculous and was glad to be marrying a respectful knight in Luke.

And then, a very dangerous thing happened.

Well, two very dangerous things happened in line with one another. Luke began to betray his father’s realm and planned to overthrow the High King. And, I fell madly, truly, hopelessly in love with the son of the Sea King. It was a slow progression, but it happened and I fear I cannot think my way out of it.

Worst of all? He fell in love with me too.

My engagement to Luke fell through the wayside, due to his own death during his attempted uprising, but our problems in this matter did not end there. I was suddenly supposed to marry the son of King Apollo in an attempt to achieve his throne. Percy was set to be married to a princess from a different country altogether in an attempt to create peace between the Greeks and the Romans. He and Princess Reyna were to be married when they are both 18.

We’re 17 and marriage is no longer lifetimes away, despite how much we pretend it is when we sneak around. When we hold hands and walk together, we pretend we are a normal couple living a content and unplanned life. When we steal dances at galas, we pretend everyone knows about us. When we make love in the protective confines of my room in the high tower, we pretend it’s practice for something bigger than the two of us. There’s a bit of security in knowing I’ll always have Percy as a first everything in my life and likewise. That is something no amount of arrangement can change.

We wear promises that don’t come in the name of rings, but in symbols. I wear a necklace with a coral pendant on it while Percy in an impulsive (it’s become mostly endearing at this point) stunt, permanently branded “AOE” in small letters right over his heart in dark ink. This typically stands for “Of Athenians” and is often accompanied with the owl.

* * *

“What if somebody sees this?” I asked one time while we were sweaty and still recovering from being wrapped up in one another. He hovered over me, his muscular chest on full display and I traced patterns into his bare back. 

He smiled that lopsided grin that now made my heart melt and heat grow between my legs if he caught me in the right mood. Sometimes I think he knows what he does to me, but he’s too thick-skulled to see his own beauty and is honestly somewhat surprised every time we arrive in an intimate situation.

He leaned down to kiss a growing mark on my neck. “Who’s going to see it, but you?”

_Your future wife._

I didn’t say it, but I don’t think I had to. His smile flickered a bit in his gorgeous eyes and it yanked at my heart strings. Maybe sometimes we pretended a little too well.

Worried I’d ruined the otherwise pleasant mood we’d cultivated in the wee hours of the morning, I leaned forward and kissed the engraving.

“I like it.” I decided. “Now you’re mine forever.”

He leaned in close so our noses were brushing against each other. “As if I ever wasn’t.”

* * *

I grow increasingly bitter about the situation as the days go on, even if it could be worse. I am now betrothed to the son of Apollo, who does not lust after me either, but for the son of Hades. For obvious reasons, he does not come out with this claim either. Percy’s bride to be is in love with a lady of the hunt, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. For the same reasons as well as a shared duty to her country, she remains loyal and quiet. 

I toy with the idea that we can time things just right. After all, a baby will be expected from both of our ends. If I were to have Percy Jackson’s baby instead of Will Solace’s, it would not be a problem. Unless, of course, that baby popped out with his beautiful dark locks. That wouldn’t solve Reyna’s predicament either. We get together and vent, occasionally, though all of us return to this binding loyalty we have to our parents. What would we sacrifice in order to protect the greater good? What would we lose? Would we regret it?

It’s hard to think I wouldn’t when Percy’s hands slip so perfectly in mine as we stroll in private by the water.

I no longer side with my 10 year old self, unsurprisingly, though my Mother will hear none of it. Strategically, this makes sense, but I am not thinking that way anymore. My siblings know of my affair and tease me by accusing me of being a child of Aphrodite instead. It isn’t like the Sea King’s son and Wisdom’s daughter as a union would be negative. In fact, it might force the two to actually sit down and get along for a change. It would just be unprecedented. 

We weren’t meant to get along and we certainly weren’t meant to fall in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought about taking this to an actual fully fleshed work... Hmm... Still pondering.


	4. The First Night Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tartarus wasn't just a place for Percy and Annabeth, but a mentality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Percy and Annabeth's first night post-Tartarus.  
> Rating: G

**Percy's POV**

 

There were times when I was little that I wanted anything but to go to bed. My mom used to have to trick me into my bath, wrestle me into pajamas, and read just about every bedtime story known to man. Gabe didn't encourage my desire for sleep much, because his day-drinking usually piqued around my typical bedtime and he got particularly nasty. I knew that once my mom shut my bedroom door that I was probably going to hear loud arguing, which was mostly one-sided. I wanted to protect my mom at a very young age, but I'd learned the hard way that it wasn't in the cards for a 6 year old to stand up to a grown and smelly man. 

I'd also associated going to bed with thunderstorms, which always used to freak me out. This was way before quests that would involve retrieving a stolen master bolt to clear my own name and eventually rescue my kidnapped mother. They didn't scare me as much as Gabe did when I was little, but when light would flash across the room, I always swore I saw silhouettes of monsters creeping into my room. In retrospect, this could have been very true. I used to have nightmares about monsters gobbling me whole or dragging me into the pits of hell. Mom never shared a bed with Gabe on account of his constant residence on his lounge chair, so I used to climb in bed with her when they got really graphic.

Now that I've actually been to the pits of hell and back, I can confirm that my youthful nightmares had lived up to their terror. I didn't have my mother to go to right now. She barely knew I was alive. She definitely didn't know that I was okay. I hadn't seen her in 6 months and while I had certainly lost that time, my mom surely didn't. Picturing her awake at night, worried sick over me, made my heart ache. I wished I could reach through a portal just for a minute and put the heroics on pause. I wish I could hold her and tell her I was safe and that I'll be forever sorry for making her worry that way. I know she's been in contact with Annabeth the entire time I was missing. That's a part of their lives that I'll never wholly understand and I don't wish to. 

I didn't want to go to bed tonight. 

For a while, we all sat on the deck of the  _Argo II_ and chatted aimlessly. Leo was explaining the concept of memes to all of us, I gave my best go at the constellations, Annabeth corrected everything I said with the actual constellations, Jason and Piper filled us in on what we'd missed while we were "gone", Frank asked us what food we'd chose to live off of forever (I chose pizza), and Hazel brought up comparisons to pop culture from now and from the 1930s. Coach Hedge tried to tie everything back to Chuck Norris and was super disappointed when none of us could relate. He bleated something about "kids" and went to his bunk. Even if he was overbearing, being around him made me miss Grover.

Our empathy link was still in tact, as far as Annabeth and I know, so he probably knew I was okay even when everyone else was unsure. I just wish I knew how he was making out with all of those wildfires in California. Without him and the other satyrs, I'm pretty sure humankind would have already burned the whole earth down.

Still, I didn't want to sleep beyond just wanting to hang out with my friends or wanting to figure out where another friend was. 

I can't tell whether I've been having nightmares tonight or if I'm just closing my eyes and seeing everything all over again. I feel the fresh anger of strangling a Goddess with my bare hands, the intense guilt of seeing Annabeth's reaction, the emptiness of almost completely losing my devices, the hopelessness of starvation and dehydration, the unbridled fear of losing Annabeth along the way- I feel ultimate despair. Nico traveled through Tartarus and he managed to do so completely alone. The kid looks like he lost pieces of himself down there and I wonder if I look the same. Annabeth will always look good to me, but there is a certain weariness in her stare that I really want to say is just exhaustion, but I can't be sure. I wonder if I look as angry as I felt... As I feel.

Ares worked with Kronos and literally tried to have me framed and killed at age 12. Hades kidnapped and held my mother hostage. Zeus was constantly ready to have me offed if I even thought about flying on a plane (being in the air now made me antsy). Hera wiped my memory and dropped me in the middle of nowhere for 6 months. Athena enlisted Annabeth to go on a mission that she was all but certain would have her killed- as it had hundreds of her other children. My father hasn't communicated to me in months or tried to help find me. I'd never voice it out loud, but I understand why Luke might have gone astray all those years ago. He felt abandoned and set up to slaughter by the Gods. We all are. They'll never be hallmark good parents or even good parents in any sense, for that matter. They use us to do their bidding and banish us when we fail. Like, why should we have to fight a Goddess? I'm not even done high school yet.

Where Luke really screwed up though is that you can't turn your back on your family. I'm not even really talking about the Gods. My intervention has been to mostly save the lives of my friends and the world I live on. I'm not in the business to impress the higher up's. I just want to live a quiet life, preferably with Annabeth, maybe with a couple of kids, and be boring. Luke betrayed everyone he cared about and abandoned them, because he thought the sacrifice was worth it. I would never leave Annabeth or Grover or even the new crew we've been tagging along with. My loyalty is tied to them. 

This doesn't wash away the fact that I feel like my soul has been cut up and is bouncing around in little cosmic pieces. 

I close my eyes and I see uneasy darkness with every monster we've ever fought squaring against us. I see venom in their eyes and how much they want to make me miserable. I took them off earth, after all, and it would be eternities before they were allowed to resurface. One could argue that the solution here would be for them to stop terrorizing half-bloods, but I digress. They all know that killing me would be too easy. It would torture Annabeth, but most of them don't want that. They want the kid who they wrote prophecies about, even if the girl with him was twice as dangerous and the source of a lot of his success. I've always had a big fat target on my face and this was no exception. They wouldn't kill me, but they'd kill her.

Under my closed lids they get her and I have to look at her face as they demolish her. 

_"Percy... You promised."_

_"I'm sorry." I scream, but she can't hear me and it doesn't make a difference._

And just like that, we become another Greek tragedy. I spend my days avenging her, losing myself in the process, never escaping, and she is gone to me. I don't know if you go to elysium from Tartarus, but by the way the monsters cackle, I know I'll never know. I was doomed to live there forever, without her, and I would disgrace every God known to man in the process. 

I shot up in a cold sweat, my shirt sticking to my back from sweat. The room stopped spinning eventually and I tried to get over the vertigo that losing Annabeth could instill in me. I tried to force myself to breathe and to focus on something in the room as a grounding point. Being in Tartarus, I was able to have all of these knee-jerk feelings and reactions that were justified, but never really processed. My hands were balled tightly in my sheets that were now sticky from how much I'd been sweating. My heart's pounding was the only thing I could think about. 

I wasn't in Tartarus. 

I was on the  _Argo II_.

I was in my cabin, in bed.

I was dreaming. 

Without giving it a ton of thought, I swung my legs over the side of my bunk and got up. I was positive that my heart wasn't going to stop racing until I confirmed that Annabeth was alive and well. That sounds stupid, since we're thousands of feet up in the air and sleeping in Tartarus made me an insanely light sleeper. I would have woken up if danger struck. I was positive Annabeth would have too.

But the look of panic and pain on her face as the Hydra swallowed her bit by bit would never go away. The way she said my name after I failed her... I would never get that out of my head. I could never let that happen.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time one of us was whisked off in the middle of the night unbeknownst to either party.

I'm not even careful about being quiet, because I think I'd shove Coach Hedge's bat where the sun don't shine if he tried to get in my way. Knowing she was okay had been a life-force for me while we were gone. We leaned on each other and depended on each other for survival. For our entire time down there, she was everything to me and the promise of her being okay was the only hope I could latch onto. That sounds super clingy, which I definitely don't want to be, but I need to know. I need to know she's alive and that she's okay.

The doors on the boat don't lock, because Hedge doesn't want us being able to sneak around, so I gently creak the door open a smidge. Normally, I'd knock, since I'm not an animal, but I figured I was safe from walking in on her changing at 3 in the morning. It was silent behind her door anyway, giving no indication of movement. 

The room is dark with the exception of a small light in the corner that hadn't been plugged in before we left. I wasn't very comfortable with complete darkness anymore either. We knew what it looked like to lack the promise of light. From the slit I'd created, I could see her sleeping figure stretched out on the twin mattress. Her blonde hair tumbled over her pillow and her long legs intermingled with the ball of sheets that she'd all but kicked off. Her arm was tucked under pillow and gripping her knife. I wondered what she planned on using it against, but our lives were so unpredictable that I doubt she knew either. I couldn't see her face to tell whether she was having a nightmare or a dreamless sleep. Normally, I'd wish for her to have good dreams, but more than anything did we deserve solid sleep without interruption. 

She was safe for now.

I sighed as I gently shut her door and let the wave of relief wash over me like a nice shower. It was far from enough to make me even remotely close to okay, but it subdued the rumbling anxieties that kept me awake. I still didn't want to sleep and let myself be so far away from her. I felt like if I didn't sleep I'd fall and die on whatever adventure the morning will bring, but I can't do it. I don't want to feel scared and helpless and I don't want to be asleep while she possibly feels the same thing. 

* * *

  **Annabeth's POV**

 

I awake with a shout, or at least I thought it was a shout. Upon hearing my own voice, it sounded a lot more like a withering yelp that wouldn't scare Hello Kitty let alone the bloodthirsty Empusa that were gunning for Percy and I in my dream. It's much less a dream and more of a projection of a memory. We'd made it out alive, but this fact doesn't soothe me. I think about how close we'd gotten to the edge of Tartarus when we were 12 and how bleak and terrifying it seemed back then. Gods, we were so young. 

When I was little, I used to think I was ready to take on the world and be a hero. I used to think I was old enough and strong enough.

I was wrong.

You're never ready to risk everything on a daily basis and live in fear. To be fair, I've never really known any other way aside from my years at camp. Any time I've been outside those borders, I've always had the idea that death was looming over me, ready to take me as it had taken so many like me. Even at camp the past few years hasn't been breezy. It felt like we were raising Percy to slaughter and I'd gone over every plan to keep that from happening. I was always prepared to stake my life on the line for him and for the others, but I was never  _ready_.

We've lost so many brave people to evil and to themselves. It's made me form an iron grip on the elements I still have. Maybe that's why I was initially jealous of Percy's idea for us to live in New Rome. Maybe I'm overprotective and unwilling to change, because I've never known stability outside of him and Camp Half-blood. When Percy went missing, he somehow became more precious to me. I never thought I could feel more intensely about a person than I did when I jumped in front of a dagger for them, but it appears there is a higher level than that. 

I'm so afraid to lose him. I don't want to put it on him- his absence, because I know it wasn't his fault. Sure, I flipped him over and told him to never leave me again, but I don't  _actually_ blame him. It's Hera's fault, even if it was with a purpose. She stripped him of his memories so he could integrate with the Romans with a blank slate. Even in doing that, she couldn't erase me somehow. Even after everything we've been through recently, this still causes my heart to do somersaults. I mean, the guy forgot everything in his life but me. I know he loves me.

And I love him. 

This is such a terrifying concept for me. I've always been raised (okay, "raised" is a VERY loose term) on the structure of logic. Everything had to be logical, planned, and strategic. Nothing about my relationship with Percy is any of these things. We should technically hate each other, I hadn't intended on falling for the kelp-head, and it definitely caused some contention amongst some of the Gods. Aphrodite was weirdly in support, but that's neither here nor there. 

Love in general is scarier than some of the deadliest images of Tartarus. It's scarier to me than Arachne. 

I'd never had love before. Athena wasn't a warm and dependable presence in my life as most Gods aren't. My father wasn't an option either. We'd patched a lot up, but I wouldn't throw the word "love" around too easily there. I had love in friendships that betrayed me or passed on. Chiron was like a father to me, but it wasn't the same concept of family or love that you see on TV. 

I wondered if my Dad knew I was okay. I'm not sure how he would know, but I wondered if he worried. Based on his letters, he probably does worry. He's just not a very emotional guy so it's hard to tell. I'm good at reading people, but I've never been great at understanding him. When I was little, I didn't want to, but now, everything else seemed so small in comparison to what I've already endured.

Was Chiron sure of our success? I know he was terrified during the last prophecy even if he did a decent job at hiding it. 

Love made me accountable and it made me guilty in a lot of ways. I'd been distracted and didn't notice the webs on my ankle. I didn't completely analyze the situation once and it led to my downfall. Then, Percy jumped right in after me, because he's loyal and he loves me. Had it not been for me, we never would have fallen into the darkest parts of the universe. We never would have retraced our most horrific memories all at once. We wouldn't have come close to losing each other every which way. 

Reyna joked that Percy couldn't have gotten out of Tartarus without me, which might be true enough. He wouldn't have been there without me either.

Also, I couldn't have gotten out without him either.

For someone who struggles with hubris, this is a very rough thing for me to admit. It's easier in the dim lighting of my cabin when no one else is awake as we hover thousands of miles above the ground. Regular people probably see a myriad of interesting stars or maybe a strange cloud if they look up at us now. I lay back in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I won't be sleeping for the rest of the night, not like this. My pulse was having a field day and between the constant thrumming as well as the lurching in my stomach, I was not in shape to be sleeping.

Would it be like this forever? It's only the first day back, I know. I haven't had any real time to process these feelings. What we went through was traumatic. The idea of Percy being taken from me again haunts me in its own right, but the prospect of having him thrown in Tartarus without me makes me wanted to rip my hair out and scream. We had an even longer road ahead, but maybe Tartarus wasn't just a place for us. Maybe, it became a lifestyle. Would I ever sleep the same again? Would he? 

I swallowed and yanked my sheets so I was clutching them like a little kid hiding from a monster in their closet. In my case, they were actually there, as well as an assortment of spiders that liked to follow me. My step-mother thought I was trying to scare my siblings, but I wasn't. I wouldn't have wished that fear on anyone and I still wouldn't. 

Growing impatient with waiting for morning to come so I could continue avoiding my growing list of problems, I threw off my sheets hastily and got ready to go to the upper deck. On the way, I'd check on Percy, because I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers ever again.

Oh, Gods. I'm totally at risk of becoming a needy girlfriend. 

This thought didn't stop me from rushing down to his cabin to check on his status. 

What  _did_ stop me was the body that was sprawled in front of my door. Actually, that didn't really stop me either. Instead, I ended up tripping over the body and tumbling to the floor without any semblance of grace. I hit the ground with a thud while Percy's eyes snapped open and he jolted awake, ready to fight whatever beast toppled over him. Nope, not a beast. Just a very disgruntled girlfriend.

I'll admit, I can be quite intimidating.

"W-What? Annabeth?" He breathed heavily and I glared at him as I inspected what would surely become a bruise on my knee.

"What the hell, Seaweed Brain?" I hissed.

Upon seeing the fear in his eyes, a new dose of guilt settled over me. His hair was sticking up in all directions from the pillow he'd placed on the ground and his eyes were bright and alert from both fear and concern. He didn't look like he'd gotten much or very good sleep this evening either and the knife of guilt twisted in my chest from the thought of his seeing the horrors I did. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

I sighed and tucked my knife away. Obviously, carrying around a knife in the middle of the night was not indicative of a mentally healthy person. To be fair, we were saddling up to go against the mother of the Gods. I feel my paranoia is a little warranted. 

"As good as tripping and falling over your lump of a body can get me, I guess." I said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Surprisingly, he turned a bright shade of pink and looked incredibly bashful. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, was having bad dreams and I couldn't... Well, I couldn't sleep far away from you. I needed to know you were safe."

Any irritation and confusion washed away from me and was replaced with unabashed affection for him. I'd been scared of losing him to inner and outer demons while in Tartarus, but I realized I don't need to. Even in the midst of rightful anger, sadness, fear, and despair, he's still so kind and so loyal and so caring. He loves deeper than any sea his father could make. He remembered me even when the power of Gods willed against it. He dove after me in Tartarus. He held up the sky for me. That was intimidating beyond belief to bear that thought, but I would do the same for him too and maybe that made it a little easier. 

I swallowed heavy emotions that were climbing up my throat. "I was coming to check on you too."

He relaxed and seemed significantly less embarrassed, but a slight twinge of worry clouded his gaze and I could tell he wanted to ask me what my bad dreams were about even if we both knew.  He reached out and gently cupped my face with his hand, running the thumb over it as a comfort for the both of us. 

"I thought I lost you." He said weakly and for a moment, I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. 

I leaned in and kissed him, long and slow, and the connection was sweet verification for the both of us that we were both here and alive, capable of enjoying each other's presence. Obviously, we've both been having similar anxieties and feelings, but we'd make it through together. All ideas of going to the upper deck to pretend and get work done were miles from my mind. Instead, I raised my hands so they gently pushed against his chest so that he drifted backwards and his head hit the pillow beneath him. I followed and deepened the kiss from my position on top of him. His hands gently rubbed up my sides, eventually tangling in my hair as they always seemed to. 

If Coach Hedge or pretty much anyway decided to grab a late night glass of water or bathroom break, we were in big trouble. Frankly, I didn't care in the slightest. 

I poured whatever negative emotions coursed through me as best I could into the positive situation I was currently in. When I finally broke apart and looked down at him, flushed again with pupils blown wide for a whole different reason, I rested my forehead against his. He leaned up to kiss me again, more chaste this time, before dropping his head back again to look at me like he was amazed I even existed.

"We're gonna make it." I said, even if I wasn't sure about it 5 minutes ago. "We've made it this far."

"Together?"

I nodded before climbing off of him to nestle into his side on the floor, resting my head on his chest. "Together."

* * *

 

When Coach Hedge found them the next day on the floor in the hallway, inter-tangled and finally sleeping, he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to the others and told them if any of them woke Percy and Annabeth up for anything outside of a life or death situation, they had him to answer to.


	5. Little Green Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover and Annabeth have a conversation over lunch about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set earlier in the summer that TLO takes place in.
> 
> Rating: G

Grover and Annabeth had known each other before he'd ever met Percy. Sure, they were friends, but most of their time spent together was either involving the impending second Titan War or through Percy, whom both were best friends with. Still, it was nice to hang out alone sometimes without doom and gloom hanging over their shoulders. It was quieter without Percy, because Grover and Annabeth could get through conversations without wanting to kill each other. Today, they were sat at a picnic table quietly enjoying one of the few peaceful moments offered to them these days. Grover found himself wishing Juniper was there to relish in the sunshine, but not because Annabeth's presence left anything to be desired. He just really liked his new girlfriend.

"Does Percy seem different to you?" She broke their silence and had that far off look in her eyes. He turned to see Percy in the distance, surrounded by a bunch of Aphrodite girls that wouldn't leave him alone while he tried to train. Knowing Percy, he probably didn't get  _why_ they were harping over him worse than, well, harpies. 

"Different?" Grover asked and tried to pinpoint what the daughter of Athena could possibly be talking about. "Looks the same he did yesterday."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, I just mean... Something seems different about him lately."

"Different how?" 

"Older, I guess? More..." She trailed off and looked away. "I want to say "mature", but I don't think that word quite applies to him."

They turned back to see their friend laughing hysterically as one of the Stoll brothers made fart noises with their armpits. He deserved to have a good hard laugh at something every once in a while. He was practically being raised for slaughter. Grover looked over at Annabeth to see a flicker of fondness in her eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched, fighting back a smile of her own. He had a feeling it wasn't in reaction to the Stoll brothers and their life-like fart noises.

"No, and I don't think it ever will." He chuckled. "It was a good way to get the Aphrodite girls away from him."

Her face hardened a bit and she nibbled on her lip instead of the bologna sandwich on her plate. "They've been following him everywhere lately."

"Ever since summer started." Grover nodded. "I guess you aren't the only one to notice Percy seems different."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because her eyes went wide for a moment in surprise before narrowing at him. He hadn't meant to insinuate she was like the Aphrodite girls, because he wasn't sure who that was more of an insult to. Athena kids and Aphrodite kids were wired differently and while both groups had their own sets of strengths and weaknesses, they were juxtaposed as opposites. Children of Athena valued wisdom, strategy, logic, and wit. Children of Aphrodite valued passion, romance, beauty, and openness. Children of Athena felt children of Aphrodite were impulsive, overdramatic, thoughtless, and foolish. Children of Aphrodite felt children of Athena were boring, overthinking, bossy, and emotionally constipated. 

So, Annabeth didn't really want to be grouped in with the same girls publicly fawning over Percy.

He decided to move on before she could get a word in. "Age does do that to a person, though. He's not the same 12 year old kid that saved me from a Minotaur attack. I mean, he still inhales cheeseburgers the way a plant photosynthesizes-"

"-And probably still drools while he sleeps." She snorted at the memory and rolled her eyes, but not without affection.

"He's not a little kid anymore." He sighed. 

"No, certainly not." 

Everyone on camp had been avidly tuned into the will they/won't they relationship of Percy and Annabeth. Literally, ever since those two started relentlessly bickering surrounding the events of their first quest, everyone assumed it was only a matter of time. Of course, no one expected it would be this much time. Grover found it especially frustrating since he was often the one having to referee them. 

"Is this the first break you've had from planning? You look rough." He asked, because looking at Annabeth, she didn't look so great. She looked utterly exhausted, actually. There were bags under her eyes, her hair was always in an unkempt ponytail, and she always had this antsy and on-edge quality about her. He knew she was worried about Percy. And Luke. 

"Sorry, I didn't put on a full face of makeup for you, Goat-boy." She teased and threw a grape at him. He caught it in his mouth.

"I just mean you look tired."

"I've been busy!"

"I can see that. Anyone can see that."

"Not everyone."

"So, you two have been fighting a lot." Grover brought it up as casually as possible, because even though Annabeth was his friend, her steely glares could still make the hair on his hide stand up in panic. 

"We always fought a lot." She shoved a spoonful of potato salad rather aggressively into her mouth. He didn't even need to point out who he was referring to, because it was obvious. She and Percy  _had_ been at each other's throats a lot this summer. He knew how much that hurt her, even if Percy couldn't see it. He knew Annabeth and Percy pretty well and could see that they were both lashing out, especially Annabeth. 

"Yeah, but it's different now." He said. "I thought you two were going to kill each other in the Labyrinth. And pretty much every day since that."

"He's impossible." She huffed, clearly reliving a memory. Which one, was anyone's guess, because all were likely equally aggravating for her.

"Sure," He agreed. "But so are you."

She glared at him, but didn't disagree. Annabeth was quite possibly the smartest (or at least one of the smartest) girls at camp. She obviously knew she had a tendency to be bull-headed and difficult. It was just part of what made her  _her_. Percy was stubborn too and incredibly obtuse. Neither of these qualities helped alleviate the situation of their rising tension. 

"As much as I would love to go on weekly private and romantic excursions with annoying mortals, I don't quite have that luxury." She grumbled. 

A slow smile grew on Grover's face and Annabeth looked utterly confused by it. 

"What?"

He chuckled. "Oh my Gods."

The sky rumbled a bit, but both learned to ignore it. "What?"

"How long have you been jealous of Rachel?"

She looked completely taken aback and Grover might have feared for his life if he hadn't been experiencing such glee. "I-I am not!"

"Percy has a new pretty friend who he connects with and spends time with outside of camp, who obviously like-likes him, and who doesn't storm away every time he misses an albeit obvious hint indicating that she's into him." 

"Like-likes?" She scowled. "What are you, seven?"

"Everything is making so much sense now. You're not just afraid of losing him to Kronos, but you're afraid of losing him to Rachel too."

"When you invited me to lunch, I didn't realize that meant you going all Dr. Oz on me." She said. "Otherwise, I would have declined the invite."

"I'm sorry! I've just been waiting for a development here for the past 4 years!" 

"4- What?" 

"Everyone has." He shrugged. "I've been waiting for you two to get it together since the tunnel of love ride on our first quest."

"We were 12, you freak!"

"It was puppy love!" He objected. "And then you went on a cruise together to rescue me. Then, you two held up the freaking sky for each other. And last year-"

"-There was Mt. St. Helens." She grumbled. "You're making a lot of this sound more romantic than I remember it."

"Wait." Grover smacked the table from excitement, startling Annabeth and a few nymphs that had been passing by. "Did something happen between you two at Mt. St. Helens? Before you two almost exploded?"

"Take it down a notch, will you?" 

He settled in his position on the bench, though knew she was going to tell him and he knew judging by the pink hue of her cheeks that it was going to be good. 

"I all but spelled it out and he's still galavanting around with the mortal. Idiot."

"Okay," He paused. "But were you actually being clear or were you being Percy-level clear? These are two different things. I think he has self confidence stuff that leads to him assuming you don't really-"

"-I literally kissed him."

"Hm?"

"I kissed Percy."

"What?"

"I kissed him. On the mouth."

"Because... Magic or curses or possession?"

"Do I have to be under possession to kiss him?" She flared. "Is kissing him really the weirdest thing you've heard?"

"For me, yeah. But I guess it's good to know you clearly want to do it again."

Her face was redder than he imagined the molten lava might have been. She was looking just about everywhere but at him. "It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing's changed."

" _Everything's_ changed." 

"He's still got kelp between his ears and I'm still pissed off, so no, not really."

When she put it like that, he realized she might have had a point. He still felt like they both deserved to be happy and not just because he wanted someone to double date with. Chris and Clarisse were just not an option and Silena and Beckendorf just made out all the time.

This detail of information both excited and confused Grover. He knew Percy always had a major crush on Annabeth. He'd liked her since he first arrived at camp for the first time. He rarely took his eyes off of her, especially when she wasn't looking or was too lost in thought. Sure, there was this new development involving his friend Rachel, but he still didn't look at her or talk about her the way he looked at or talked about Annabeth. It just didn't compare. So, he could understand Annabeth's frustrations. His heart kind of hurt for her. It must suck seeing the person you liked actively choose to be with someone else, even if their intentions weren't to make you feel bad. 

"You're not going to lose him to Rachel, Annabeth."

For a millisecond, Annabeth let down the wall of fronted anger and showed an ounce of vulnerability before shifting back to a more comfortable shade of annoyance. 

"It's illogical to think about this stuff right now, anyway. We might not even make it by the end of the summer, after all."

"That's uplifting."

"I'm just saying that I'll worry about who he's smacking fish lips with after we defeat Kronos." She didn't sound so certain.

"And hoping it's you." He smirked. For that, he earned a punch in the shoulder. 

"Hey, what'd you do? That reaction is usually reserved for me." Percy hopped onto the bench next to Annabeth, who seemed to simultaneously relax and become incredibly tense over their sudden close proximity.

Grover and Annabeth met each other's gaze and silently agreed to never relay this conversation to anyone else. 

If Percy noticed their intense stare-down, he didn't give any indication of it. He was never great at reading the room.

She turned back to Percy daringly. "Why, are you jealous? I could punch you too, if you want."

He raised a hand to his shoulder, but smirked. "In your dreams, Wise Girl."

Grover laughed at them. "Annabeth and I were talking about little green monsters."

He paused and for a nano-second, both had the fear that Percy had caught on before wrinkling his face to guess. "Like... Yoda?"

They burst out laughing while Percy kept badgering them in protest of their teasing. For the first time since perhaps the end of the previous summer, the air felt light. Prophecies, tangled emotions, and a risen Titan loomed over the horizon somewhere. Sure, Annabeth was jealous of Percy's friend Rachel, but Grover didn't know how to inform her (without totally exposing Percy) that she really didn't have anything to worry about. Currently, the boy laughed so hard at a whole other stupid joke that led him to press his head on the blonde's shoulder. She'd been laughing too and naturally leaned back into him. In front of him, Grover could see a glimmer of the future, of hope. 

Suddenly, he was sure, even if they weren't, that they'd get there. They'd survive the summer and the real journey would begin after all of that. 

 


	6. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's really done it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (mentions of past-sex but nothing graphic)
> 
> Takes place post-canon.

Honestly? I'm probably going to die today. Or worse. Yeah, definitely "or worse". It'll be another Greek tragedy that people talk about for ages and ages. The guy that saved Olympus and fought the earth amongst other rowdy villains is still killed before the age of 30. There were many times where I'd made my peace with dying, for the most part, but this was not one of them. I'd gotten a little too attached to living, you see. Life has been considerably quiet. I was only going through the motions of a few monster attacks per week and about one or two actual near-death experiences per year. For a child of the Big 3 living with another powerful demigod? That's impressive. 

Ironically, it was the aftermath of my most recent scuffle with death that led to this whole mess. Damn, Titans. 

Let me give you some insight to my approaching peril.

* * *

 

It was a nice and calm mid-afternoon summer day when Annabeth barged through the front door with fire in her eyes. It was my day off from the aquarium (yes, you read that right, I'm that predictable.), so I was pretty much kicking back and just enjoying the rare peace of the day. I'd also planned on being a decent husband and whipping something up for dinner for the two of us, but I hadn't expected her to be home from the firm until at least 5 or 6. My girl is the best architect in New York City. That's official, too. I'm not just gushing. If I were gushing, I'd say she's the best architect in the world. I'm convinced she will be considered this some day, but I digress.

She had that look on her face that said she was either going to kill me or kiss me, but I don't think she could really tell what her course of action was either. It seemed like she was fine with doing either and would let the moment she saw me decide. Maybe she'd pull out a drachma and flip a coin to see which she'd go with. 

"Everything okay?" I tentatively called from my position with the fridge door open.

I was fully ready for her to go into some tangent about whatever monster she ran into that day. Unsurprisingly, a lot of elite big leagues ended up being beasts in disguise, who Annabeth had to ward off. At least at my job, I was dealing mostly with actual animals, so I didn't have this problem as much. There was a custodian that tried to break his mop over my head, but that's not relevant. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but I pulled out a gallon of orange juice and began sipping right from the container, like an animal. That action right there seemed to set her over the edge into killing me as opposed to kissing me, because her glare intensified while she crossed her arms. She always had me to count on helping her make a decision. 

"No, everything is not okay." She returned while immediately going to a cabinet to fetch me a glass. She placed it so hard on the table that I thought either the glass or the countertop was going to shatter, but Annabeth obviously did not care about that. Her gaze never left mine and I was beginning to wonder if she was trying to turn me to stone with her stare. I've met a woman that could do that, and honestly? Annabeth's stare gave her a run for her money.

Not liking the quiet rage, I decided to get the ball moving here. "Uh, bad day at work?"

"I left work." She said.

Because, duh. Whether or not the other people in her firm knew that was not important either.

"Monsters?" I tried. This was a reasonable guess in my opinion, because monsters were always on the back-burner of our lives. They never usually incited this much rage in her though.

"Nope." Now, I could see that I was going to have to guess the issue, which meant it was my fault.

"Did I forget our anniversary?"

"It's June." She dismissed and I'll admit, part of me became very relieved at that. I haven't forgotten thus far, but then again, I've only really gone through the 2 wedding anniversaries so far. It was easy for me to lose track of time, but I did not want to forget that. Not when I had the wife that remembered everything. I literally started writing it on my hand and set a reminder in my phone for the week before. She doesn't need to know that though.

"So, it's not your birthday." I nodded, checking that off the list. "Or mine."

I've forgotten my own birthday, sue me.

She sighed from exasperation, which was kind of an upgrade from anger. I never used to see my birthday as a big deal growing up. The only other person that made a big deal of it was my mom and that usually involved a lot of blue candy and pastries, but not too much when Gabe came around. After Annabeth and I started going out, she always did something special that made my heart grow a few sizes. She was the best and the last thing I wanted to do was be the inconsiderate asshole of the pairing. I'm just usually a regular asshole.

"Did I... Leave the toilet seat up?"

She narrowed her eyes and for a moment, I thought I got it. 

"Am I really so evil and impossible to live with that you think I'd be this upset over that?"

How do you answer that?

"No! I just...  _No._ I just honestly don't know what I did. I know that I'm sorry, if that helps any, because you're clearly very upset. You know I've never been good with riddles and guessing, Wise Girl."

She was over that comment in the blink of an eye and was suddenly buzzing around the kitchen, looking for anything to do with her hands. She settled on cleaning dishes. I'm not saying we're slobs... Okay, I'm not saying Annabeth is a slob. I definitely have the capacity to be occasionally lacking in the organization department. Annabeth isn't obsessive about it or anything. She's definitely more organized than me, but I wonder if that's more out of necessity than instinct. My point, is that she doesn't typically leap into chores so candidly and without having me join in. 

"I was supposed to establish a greater expansion of the firm. Do you have any idea how many clients want to hire us?  We were supposed to establish a location on the West Coast. That's just mortal stuff! I've still got loads of work to do on New Athens too. Aphrodite is yet again asking for another face lift on her Olympian throne and that alone could consume a year for me with how... particular she is. Now, all of my plans are going to have to be put on a big, fat pause. Emphasis on fat, mind you."

Okay, maybe she wasn't mad at me.

"And it's all because of you!" She pointed a plate at me.

... Nevermind.

There was fire in her eyes that made her look simultaneously really beautiful and terrifying all in the same gulp. I'm not stupid enough to comment about how pretty her rage makes her. 

I opened and closed my mouth, officially at a loss.

Her own words seemed to catch her off guard, because she paused from her ministrations and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "And me. It's my fault too."

That put me at a bigger loss, but I knew better than to interject when she was going on a tangent. She'd work herself through it eventually. 

More fragmented mutterings in greek and english interspersed in our apartment. It was hard to get exactly what she was saying the entire time, but the words "stupid, tight pants, flu, murder, and late" all stuck out to me. I didn't get any of the meaning though. I was probably what she referred to with "stupid". Tight pants? If she was talking about the leggings she wears sometimes, I don't know why anybody would be complaining about those. I know she had the flu not too long ago, but I thought she'd gotten over it. Murder? Probably me again. Maybe I'd made her late for work somehow? None of it made sense in succession to one another though.

Finally, she seemed to calm herself down enough to stop violently scrubbing dishes. The one she'd been working on had bits scraped off from her efforts. I made my move and carefully slipped the plate out of her hand and rested it on the counter. I shut off the sink and watched her profile. She had her hands braced on the tabletop and was taking in deep breaths. Her back moved up and down heavily. I waited to touch her, unsure whether she'd flip me over her shoulder at any sudden movement. She looked beyond on-edge. She seemed to be falling off the edge.

There was a heavy pause in the room that weighed a thousand pounds before she looked up and over at me. Ironically, she looked suddenly very worried about me, which was crazy since I wasn't the one who came home early to spiral.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

There. Right. There.

That's where it all turned to mush for my brain. I'll be the first to tell you that I didn't know how to react. I did the fairly natural thing and questioned it.

"What?"

She went off on a babbling rant, which was common when she was nervous. She explained that when she had the flu not too long ago after fighting monsters in the rain and was on antibiotics, they basically cancelled out her birth control pills. She said she knew this and that was why she didn't let me touch her with a ten foot pole for a whole week (plus she was all sniffly and sweaty from recovering from the flu). When she got better, she stopped taking the antibiotic, but the week she was on for birth control was actually a sugar pill week, something she wouldn't normally have to pay mind to if her birth control had been working for the 2 weeks prior to that. Unfortunately, this meant that they were basically placebos and it was like Annabeth hadn't taken birth control at all. 

"It was you and those stupid pants." She muttered. 

They weren't that tight and if my mind in that utterly melted state actually served me correctly, I'd remember that I'd played a game of baseball with a bunch of other halfbloods at camp. I wasn't ever that great at baseball, but we all had to have uniforms and everything. Half of the demigods played on my team and the other's played on Clarisse's team. We won and Annabeth practically devoured me later, which I was stupid enough to think had to do with winning a baseball game and not the baseball pants. 

"H-How did this happen?" I stumbled.

She scowled and looked a bit more like the Annabeth I knew and loved. "Do I need to draw you a diagram?"

My mouth was dry and definitely hung open. Annabeth looked unimpressed by this, as if I should have known she was pregnant from a mile away. I'm just saying, she would have been even more annoyed by that, right?

"When did you... When did you find out?"

"Today, at work. I literally just left."

"To tell me?"

"No, to go to the carnival. Yes, to tell you."

"And its mine?" That earned me a punch in the shoulder.

"I can't believe I let myself get knocked up by someone whose head is so packed with kelp." She massaged her temples. 

I paused. "And you're  _sure_ your pregnant."

"I took 15 tests."

"15?"

"All positive." She grumbled. "There is, without a doubt, your bun in this oven."

I let that wash over me for a moment before I voiced it out into the universe. "There's going to be a baby."

She cocked an eyebrow at me in curiosity. She seemed like she was waiting for me to go off my rocker and was very hesitant to engage too much. "Yes, that tends to be the end result of pregnancy. Ideally, anyway."

"This changes things." I said.

She nodded and blew out a breath of air. "Yeah, I know."

I could pretty much read the sky-weight of stress on her mind right now. I could see the inner workings of her brain going into overdrive. I wished I could tell her everything was going to be okay with sincere honesty. I had no idea. This was not my wheelhouse. If Annabeth had turned up from work telling me there was a Chimera outside? Well, that would be more my speed. This was something completely new and entirely different.

We're young, but we're not  _too_ young. We've been married for 2 years and together for 10. That wasn't meaningless, right? 

"I'm so scared." I admitted.

Annabeth, who had enough pride for the tristate area, hated vulnerability like this. I couldn't blame her, what with how her childhood progressed and how adulthood was going so far. When you're raised with this ongoing idea that you're going to die if you let your guard down, you evolve around that. She didn't tell me she was scared very often, but I'm probably the only person who's ever really seen her like this, at least as an adult. 

She seemed to find her shoes really interesting in that moment.

"But," I don't even know what else I was feeling aside from the fear and shock that rang in my thumping heart. Hope? Optimism? Excitement? "It's going to be half you and half me."

My happiness must have been contagious, because her eyes softened and a smile quirked at the ends of her lips. The tension in her shoulders wasn't completely gone, but she looked closer to kissing me than killing me now. I couldn't help but be happy. I mean, I've always wanted to be the father that mine couldn't be. I've always wanted that real family unit. Growing up, all I ever had was my mom and while she loved me enough, a part of me longed to have the whole big picture. Estelle was lucky enough to have an amazing father and my amazing mother. I wanted to put some of that happiness back into the world too. There was no one in the entire universe I'd rather do that with than Annabeth.

For better or worse? This was definitely better. It was absolutely terrifying, because me? A dad? Responsible for another human being outside of myself? I could barely protect myself at times. I'd gotten this far, though. If this was the next equivalence to my prophetic teenage years, I'd take it. It was worth more to me too. I won't tell the almighty Gods that, because they might get more than a little offended. 

My whole world was spinning on its side and so was the very meaning of life for me, but the only thing in the world that seemed to matter was me, Annabeth, and the growing little bean in her stomach. 

I pulled Annabeth to me in a tight embrace that she hesitated on returning before burying her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and huffed out a breath of laughter.

"A baby..." I trailed off. I couldn't believe it. I mean, yeah, Annabeth and I definitely more than fulfilled the necessary steps to meet the quota of creating a kid, but it still seemed so unreal to me. We'd talked about kids before and how we wanted them in the future, but life seemed too hectic now. That conversation was before we were even married and here we were, standing in our kitchen, about to start a 9 month journey. The expanded balloon of joy in my chest burst suddenly when I felt hot and wet tears splay across the chest. 

I pulled back to look at her when suddenly a dark wave of realization stabbed me in the chest.

"Do you... Do you not want it?" I asked quietly, trying not to betray myself. I didn't want her to feel guilty. Oh Gods, now she was going to feel even worse now that I've let her know that I'm happy about the news. Did she want me to faint or throw a tantrum to let her know we were on the same page? Kids weren't something I obsessed about, but I'd occasionally dream about teaching a little tyke to swim or watching Annabeth show them how to read. In my dreams, the kid always looked like her, but acted like me. 

Her stormy eyes flashed up to mine in panic and she shook her head vigorously. She reached up and took my face in her hands, forcing me to look directly at her, even though it scared me to disagree with her on something so huge. "Oh Gods, Percy, it's not that. Of course I want it."

She kissed me and while it was a little salty from her tears, it was also fierce and demanding, like the kinds of kisses that reminded me how we could get into this situation in the first place. I was just about to let myself get carried away with the kiss when she pulled away to look at me. Her gaze was sharp and determined to pierce a point into my thick skull.

"I love you." She said, though I could tell that was not the point.

"I love you too."

"And I've always known that this," She gestured to her currently flat stomach. "Has always been part of the deal when it came to you... Eventually. I knew that and I accepted that and I want it too. I definitely want it. I don't think I'm going to be good at it and that terrifies me to my very core, but more on that later-"

"-Why wouldn't you be good?" I was genuinely dumbstruck by this idea. Annabeth is brilliant at literally everything she does. There is no way in Hades that she is going to screw this up.

"Uh, I have zero maternal instincts, that's why!" She said. "I had absolutely zero parental role models growing up. The closest I got was Chiron and he was raising me as someone who was going to probably be dead by age 16!"

I know things were better between her and her dad and she's always admired her mom from a distance, but she was right, they didn't _raise_ her. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be amazing.

"You're responsible and organized and protective and full of so much love." I shook her shoulders a little bit. "You are going to learn from your parents on what _not_ to do and try to give this kid the best life possible."

"I'm also neurotic and paranoid and hubristic and have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't even pretend you're not going to read every book out there."

She sighed, because it was hard to argue with that. "Yes, I'm worried about all of my mommy and daddy issues influencing this kid and how a single mistake can totally wreck a kid, but I'm afraid of meeting a basic survival quota."

I squinted. "Huh?"

"Percy, children of the Big 3 don't exactly reproduce every day. If you think you're powerful, your offspring is going to be even more so. Not to mention, you didn't have sex with a mortal or a different species. You knocked ME up. Me. Another very powerful demigod. Our child is probably going to have prophecies surrounding it and between the three of us, he or she is going to be swarmed with monsters."

"So we live in New Athens or New Rome." I said. "We keep it as safe as humanly possible."

"And it's going to be thrust into the same world we were put into as children. My Gods, we fought wars as practically babies. I was seven when I learned how to wield a knife." She was on the verge of hyperventilating. "I'll be damned if my baby needs to be fighting at seven."

"It's different." I assured her, even though everything she was saying was making every anxiety in my body join the party. "We know about this world. We don't have to hide them and we are going to keep them educated. Education keeps people safe, right?"

"It helps." She said softly, but she wasn't convinced. "Every creature in the universe is going to be gunning for him or her. That kind of power is sought after or feared. I'm not sure which motivation scares me more."

"You're talking about the Gods." I said quietly. "Aren't you?"

She looked away from me. "Zeus turned his own daughter into a tree instead of healing her, because he feared she might help Kronos rise and take over his position as ruler of the universe. You were framed and threatened several times. When this gets out..."

It felt like a rock was in my throat. "Oh Gods, your mom is going to murder me."

Annabeth sighed. "Probably."

"Thanks."

"It could start a civil war." She murmured.

"Over a baby."

"They've all fought over less."

This was true. See: The Trojan War.

I thought the mood had been killed and we were going to be left with the extremely bleak and likely tragic possible outcomes to this whole story, but then it was surprisingly Annabeth, who was the one to initiate these terrible thoughts, to speak up.

"I did want to build something permanent." She said and looked up at me through watery eyes. "If I had to pick between this and anything else I've ever designed to be permanent, I'd choose this in a heartbeat."

"Sometimes permanence is unexpected. I bet you didn't plan on falling in love with a lunkhead like me."

"You're not a lunkhead." She muttered. "And you saw how utterly annoyed I was with you for making me love you."

"But now you're not annoyed about it." I paused. "Right?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I literally married you."

"Exactly." I smiled. "You're stuck with me and overall, I'd say we have it pretty good."

"We do." She smirked. 

"This is going to be good. We're going to mess up a lot, but hey, that means the kid will probably turn out funny."

She snorted. "With your terrible jokes as influence? Doubtful."

I pouted. "I'm funny!"

Annabeth didn't agree or disagree to that, which I will take as a point of agreement that I am hilarious, but she did slip into my arms again. 

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Right now? We're going to be insanely happy about this, because this is good news." I said. "If we have to fight for it, we will when the time comes. Our track record thus far has been pretty good."

She smiled up at me. "You're all right, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

We were able to keep things pretty hush-hush throughout the entire first trimester, which was good, because that is the most likely time for miscarriages or for anything to go wrong. I want to say I've been a total calm and resolute dad-to-be, but that's false and I pretty much have a panic attack over impending fatherhood on a weekly basis. Annabeth, as I predicted, read just about every pregnancy book known to man, but was still obviously nervous about failing too. It was funny, she seemed confident that I was going to be great (I try not to doubt her, but I was like "???" when she said that) and I'm convinced she's going to be great.

However, if there's one thing we can both agree on, it's that we really don't want our kid obliterated by a God or any other mythological creature.

"Why did I have to wear a suit?" I asked her as we casually walked up the steps to Olympus the way normal couples might be going to a business meeting. Don't be fooled, we didn't sleep a wink the night before, but at least I got have caffeine in the morning. 

"If our unborn child's life is snuffed out because you wanted to wear shorts, I would never forgive you." She answered simply.

"Fair."

Aphrodite accidentally let it out of the bag. I knew she was weird and liked to check on her favorite "romances" every now and then, but didn't really think of it in the midst of trying to get ready. For war or for a baby or for both? We aren't sure. We'd luckily been able to tell both of our parents this before she squealed. Poseidon was stoked and almost cried when I told him. He claimed it was the mist from the ocean even though we were inland when I spoke to him. Athena was... apprehensive to me being the father, but is pro-Annabeth, which is a relief. I think she still kind of felt a little bad for sending her on that suicide quest all those years ago.

Zeus was so mad his face turned red as a tomato (Dad's words, not mine) and Hera of all people had to shut him up about it. He demanded we meet in front of the high council to decide what this means for Olympus.

Annabeth and I stood outside, hands linked. She didn't even look pregnant still. She claimed her jeans were getting tighter and tighter by the day, but I couldn't really notice. 

"My boobs are bigger." She grumbled as she tried to adjust the top of her dress.

"Yeah, I know."

She punched my shoulder, but laughed. "I knew I caught you staring the other day. You tried to play it off that it was because I had soap on my chest."

"We were in the shower, you did have soap on your chest." I reasoned. "But also, we were in the shower, how could I not look?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just enjoy this big boobs and small stomach combo while it lasts. Soon, I'm going to be ballooning out and you're going to have to use a forklift to get me off the couch."

I kissed her hand. "You'll still be hot."

We were brought in by Athena, who looked at me like she'd just heard me call her daughter "hot" and like she wanted to burn me slowly.

All of the Gods sat in their thrones and looked down at us. They were in human form since we'd be burned alive if we saw them in Godly form, but still looked magnificent and intimidating. Even Hestia was there, but that made sense since she would make 13 and prevent the possibility of a tie since Hades wasn't allowed up from hell for this. It felt like being in land of the giants. I never let go of Annabeth's hand, even though Athena was trying to pry us apart with her eyes. I was afraid if I let her go, one of us would disappear into space and never come back as punishment.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I assume you know why you've been summoned." Zeus's voice thundered (no pun intended) through the hall.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time.

"You irresponsibly fornicated and now you are with child." Artemis said briskly. Leave it to the virgin goddess to believe that consensual sex between a married couple was irresponsible. 

"They're married!" Aphrodite squeaked and for a moment I thought she was going to help us. "Though they've been doing  _that_  and a bunch of other fun stuff long before the wedding, weren't you, kids?"

I didn't  _look_ at Athena, but Gods, I could feel her glare from across the room. Annabeth squeezed my hand.

"The child of Poseidon having a child with the daughter of Athena? Sounds like an alliance in the works." Ares said gruffly. "Which since my weak alliance with Athena has always been stacked over our dislike of Poseidon-"

"-I am not aligning myself with Poseidon, Ares, not everything is black and white, believe it or not." Athena drawled. "I am not pleased with the circumstances of this child's conception, however, they are married and this should not surprise any of us. Poseidon's son and my daughter are some of the most beloved and revered demigods in history. Eliminating their child would not just start a civil war against all of us, but would enrage all of the demigods as well."

"And not just Greek." Poseidon added. "The Romans cherish them as well."

"Why should we fear a bunch of demigods?" Hephaestus grunted.

"Because the last time we were careless, the world almost ended." Hermes voice was bitter and I knew it was coming from a place of guilt regarding Luke. To his credit, the God of travel has been better about connecting with his kids since the second Titan War. I'd be remiss to say I wasn't a little proud that he learned from his mistakes. All it took was a major war that killed a bunch of people, but whatever works, I guess.

That seemed to grab Zeus's attention. Anything that threatened the head honcho's power always shook him into a reality check. "And if this child is to overthrow us with its inevitable excessive power? A child of Poseidon's, Hades', or my own's DNA is powerful enough on its own. Mixed with another demigod is unheard of. We do not know what we can expect as a result of this. It could mean another war."

"Everything possibly means another war, brother." Poseidon groaned. "I can tell you right now that I will not stand to have this happen to Percy after everything he's done for Olympus. He would not raise a child that would end the world."

Wow, such high praise.

"What  _they've_ done for Olympus." Athena corrected through gritted teeth. "Annabeth is the one carrying the child."

"It might even kill her in childbirth." Ares said way too gleefully for my liking. 

"That would be interesting." Dionysus added and opened my mouth to say something, but Annabeth pinched me to shut me up.

"Besides," Apollo began. "There isn't any prophecy about this yet. We don't have any signs that the little legacy will be world-endingly dangerous."

"We should vote." Zeus said. "The child lives or dies."

Just like that. I thought it was bad when I was supposed to die. This? This was a whole other level.

"Vote to kill me instead!" I tried to bargain.

"Percy!" Annabeth seethed. 

Everyone silenced. 

"You've been wanting to get rid of me for years. Surely, I'm more of a threat than a baby." I said. "I denied God-hood, I've demanded you all shape up, I've never been respect-"

"-Stop reminding them how you've screwed up." She snapped.

"You are wrong. The unpredictability factor of a child is much more terrifying than you, Peter." Dionysus said.

"Oh my Gods, it's PERCY." I said. "You have known me for 14 years. You know my name, dude."

"Don't call the Gods "dude", dumbass." Annabeth gritted.

Sure enough, everyone sat forward a little bit. I suddenly became very aware that none of them wanted me dead, which should have been an easygoing thought, but they wanted my kid instead and that just wasn't acceptable.

"You're lucky we haven't killed the both of you shrimps for running the risk." Ares said.

"Like you have room to talk." I mumbled and received an elbow to the ribs from the love of my life. 

"You know what my vote is, Father." Athena cut the tension and crossed her arms. "I'd like to meet my grandchild."

"And mine." Poseidon said.

After that, things looked really gloomy for us for a little. Zeus voted die, of course, which made me bite my tongue so hard I thought it was going to bleed. Ares, unsurprisingly, also voted for it to die since he hated my guts. Artemis voted die, because she's a virgin and kind of anti sex in general. Hephaestus voted die, because he was always going to vote the opposite of Aphrodite. 

I figured Mr. D would vote die, but was absolutely shocked when he rolled his eyes and said "live". Things were looking up after that. Aphrodite voted for it to live, because she wanted to see "baby percabeth" up close. Hermes voted live, because he didn't want that whole demigod revolution to happen. Demeter voted live, because she didn't want Hades to get to see the baby while no one else could. Apollo hesitated, but ultimately voted for the baby to live, refusing to look at his father. Hestia voted for the baby to live too, because she's honestly the only God I've got absolutely zero beef with. She got away from this nutty family and was wise for it.

Of all the votes, it was Hera's that physically shocked Annabeth. We didn't need the vote at that point, but she still did for the sake of democracy (even though it was much more of a monarchy than anything).

"What? Did you think I was so callous and cruel to let my feelings for you stand in the way of a child's life?" She snapped.

Annabeth and I thought exactly that. 

"Of course not." I lied. 

"We're just relieved." Annabeth continued. "Thank you Lady Hera."

Zeus groaned. "I guess that means the child shall live, but I cannot promise the rest of the universe will be nearly as merciful as to simply snap its fingers and have the baby be gone like it never appeared.

I let out a breath I'd been holding since we got there, possibly since they all found out, but Hera stopped me in my tracks.

"If the child proves to be too dangerous..." She said. "As my wise husband predicts, we still reserve the right to take him from you."

"Define dangerous." Ah, now Annabeth was taking a turn at being defiant. 

Hera narrowed her eyes. "I mean, daughter of Athena, that if he or she poses a direct threat to Zeus and shows  _any_ signs of betraying us, we will take higher action."

"If the child is dangerous..." Artemis started. "And she is a girl, she may joint the hunt."

Annabeth's face was pale as a sheet of ice. Athena didn't seem to approve of that plan very much either. 

"And I will take him if he's a boy." Hera smiled. "And make him immortal."

"Why not just do that upon the child's birth?" Zeus asked, utterly intrigued that he may somehow still get his way. 

"No!" I yelled. 

"How dare you question me, demigod?" Zeus howled. 

"What he  _means_ ," Annabeth amended, though she sounded like she was thinking on her feet. "Is that raising the child as a God could be even more dangerous. They'll be all the more powerful and a betrayal would be even more dangerous with high-profile access."

Everyone seemed to think about this.

"At least let us raise him or her and attempt to guide them in the right direction."

"She has a point." Athena said. "If he or she is made immortal later, we can limit that power as was done with Calypso or some of the other titans."

"A crying baby would be annoying around the palace." Zeus muttered. 

"See? Everybody wins here." I said.

"Plus, its odds of survival are even smaller than yours were." He agreed. "Fine. You two will raise the baby legacy as scheduled. But remember, we are watching."

Sometimes, the Gods made it really hard to like them. I had my fists clenched, but understood that a toe out of line could ruin our lives forever. I'd never forgive them, but I couldn't show it. Besides, I was so incredibly relieved that we were safe for the time being that it was hard to hate the world right now. 

* * *

 

When we walked out of there, legs feeling like jello, Annabeth was the first to speak.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Weird celebration words."

She frowned. "You offered yourself up for death as if that was supposed to be some sort of consolation? You were ready to leave me  _alone_ with this baby, Percy Jackson, without telling me."

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"I need you to be safe too. You don't get to be all self-sacrificial at every turn. We need to be a team."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I am. That was... That was just spur of the moment thinking. I would  _never_ leave you if I had the choice. You know that. I've been torn away by actual Goddesses before and I still remembered you."

She looked a little less murderous and released a puff of air. "Now all we have to worry about is our child being actively hunted by other mythological beings as well as our own neurosis as individuals."

"Now that the Gods are out of the way? Cake." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked. "Little baby Seashell is safe and sound for now."

"We are  _not_ naming our child "Seashell", Seaweed Brain."

"We could call her "Shelly" for short!"

"Not happening."

"What about "Sue" for "Tsunami"? That's badass."

"Absolutely not."

"There's always "Cory" for "Coral", you know."

"No, there really isn't."

"It's better than  _Minerva_." I wrinkled my nose. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Do you want to be murdered by your in-laws or what?"

I kissed her head as we walked in sync. "She won't kill me at risk of screwing up our little legacy, would she?"

Annabeth snorted. "Fine, but that won't stop her from castrating you to prevent another one. I don't think either of us would be very happy with that result."

I winced. "Yeah, maybe I'll hold off on the jabs for now."

She patted my arm. "Smart move. That's one less thing to worry about then."

"We're going to be fine."

She smiled. "Yeah, we are."


	7. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth doesn't want 19 to be a big year. She just wants to survive. Her friends think she deserves more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M (mostly for the beginning section)
> 
> Sorry this is super late since I know her birthday is canonically July 12th but life has kept me from finishing this on time.

Annabeth wakes to golden sunlight streaming through the crevices between the blinds and the synchronous mingling of songbirds. She swears she hears the beginnings of a tune on the lyre somewhere in the distance. Part of her grumbles in frustration at Apollo's insistence to inspire his children at dawn and the other part of her is curious what they'll play. Yesterday, it was the appropriate “Here Comes the Sun” by The Beatles, but the day before that it was the more questionable “Smells Like Teenage Spirit” by Nirvana.

Other than that, there aren't any other distinct or raucous signs of life. Everything seems still- like the world as a whole was on pause and if she remained in this very spot, it would stay that way. Dreamily, she doesn't think she'd mind that. The sheets she's cocooned in feel impossibly soft all around her and the air is just the right amount of cool in contrast. Her skin is warm, and her limbs feel light as opposed to the weight of exhaustion that usually camped out in her muscles. Her eyes slowly pry open, still trying to cling onto remnants of the solid slumber she'd blissfully tumbled into the night before, but she allows them to focus as she makes sense of her surroundings. 

She's in the Poseidon cabin. If the palpable scent of the salty sea air or the general messiness of the room weren't enough of an indication, the warm arm that draped across her torso and the soft breathing against her neck were indisputable tells of her location. It was not the first time she snuck in and it certainly would not be the last. She's wearing one of his camp t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, despite the fact that his bottom drawer is filled with some of her clothes. Their legs are entangled with one of his tucked between hers. His hand resides under her shirt and rests against the flat expanse of her abdomen- not quite copping a feel, but not entirely innocuous either. She's almost positive he's drooling too, but she can't find it in her to be annoyed about it right now. His presence is everywhere to the point where it should be too much, but she doesn't think that's possible. 

They've been together for almost 3 years and she still can't help the warmth that permeates across her chest at the little sigh of contentment he makes in his sleep while he instinctually pulls her impossibly closer. She allows herself to be snuggled deeper into his embrace, which ultimately envelopes her in way that should be uncomfortable, but somehow works for them. She doesn't dare wake him, because if anyone deserves rest besides her, its him. 

It wasn't always like this in the morning. She didn’t spend every night here. She wasn’t about to become _that_ needy of a girlfriend and besides, she did enjoy spending time with her siblings. However, she does sleep easier knowing Percy is alive and well. Sometimes, when she stays over, they oversleep and are hastily rushing around to throw clothes on and make Annabeth scarce before cabin inspections start (even as counselors that are 18+, they’re still expected to follow the rules). Other times, she reluctantly left him to continue dozing without her while she got an early jump on a busy day full of leading training sessions, corralling younger campers, and spearheading architectural plans. 

Today isn’t like that, though. The clock across the room reads 6:23 am in bright red numbers and she traded cabin inspection dates with Malcolm in light of the date. That left the archery class she was leading at 10 to be her first real task of the day besides breakfast. This morning, she has time to appreciate the immeasurable levity of feeling inexplicably safe; a feeling demigods rarely got to say they've felt very often. Perhaps, she'd normally be irritated about losing the sleep and waking too early, but she doesn't feel sleep-deprived in the slightest and would rather enjoy the feeling of luxuriating in bed. After everything she's been through, she wholeheartedly believes she deserves a moment.

She considers it her gift to herself.

And been through a lot, she has. Most demigods didn't make it to her age and with just another year, she'd technically survive the typical *worst* of it. Teenage years were the most dangerous times to be a half-blood. For her, each calendar year was just another surprise. Contrary to how most felt after crossing another year, she always felt older. Sometimes, she feels like she's 5 years older than she was the year before. This year, less happened and she feels maybe 3 years older than she had when she turned 18.  She didn't usually live with the present thought of a definitive tomorrow. She probably never would. She liked to plan, but she liked to be realistic more than anything. After crossing the official threshold into adulthood, tomorrow became a little more certain. Never promised, but more hopeful.

She's lost a lot, definitely too much, in her short life. She doesn't want to lose anything or anyone else. The Fates were tricky, and she knew that her lineage of Greek history wasn't notorious for its overabundance of happy endings. Sometimes, it felt like they were just marking time until they came across a monster they couldn’t beat.

That line of thought drifts miles away from her when she feels a shift behind her. She stills, as if she'd been moving much before. She even holds her breath a little, which is silly, but she does it anyway, because he's never awake this early. After a beat, she feels warm lips pressing through her shirt and peppering a series of kisses onto her shoulder. She knows she feels a smile too.

She smiles and she hasn't even seen him yet. She can't help it. Through all of his idiosyncrasies and his impeccable ability to get under her skin, everything feels better when she's with him.

"Happy birthday!" His voice is still full of sleep, but not lacking enthusiasm and her heart feels so full that she fears it might spill over.  As if daring to test that theory, he gently uses the hand around her waist to roll her onto her back, giving her full view of the grin that split his face as he hovers over her. 

"Thank you." She says and her voice is so soft, she isn't sure for a moment if it belongs to her, but his smile only widens and her heart twangs a little bit.

“You’re gonna _love_ the present I got you.” He says and she can feel the pride radiating off of him. At this point, she already loves it.

“Oh really?” She reaches up to stroke his cheek.

“Mhmm, and don’t worry, I’m not throwing you a party.”

“Good, 19 doesn’t warrant a party.”

“I beg to differ. There’s a lot you can do at 19.”

“Like what?”

He wrinkles his eyebrows in concentration. “Uh… anything?”

“I’d rather do nothing.”

“I can help you with that.” He says brightly.

She lets herself stare at him for a moment to truly drink in the beauty that is Percy Jackson. He's shirtless, which is a look she can always get on board with. He looks toned and defined as he supports himself on one arm to get a good look at her too. His beautiful green eyes are searching her like she'd changed any bit since she turning 19 overnight. Whether he spots a difference or not is unknown to her, but it’s more than obvious that he likes what he sees. She feels a blush creeping to her cheeks as he reveres her. 

He leans down and kisses her, feather light, before drawing back. Annabeth can't even hear the birds or the lyre anymore. The sunlight is eclipsed by him and his radiance. He's intoxicating and she briefly thinks about how there couldn’t possibly be a better way to start off year 19.

“I can pretty much hear your brain buzzing at this point.” He smirks. “Lay it on me.”  

"You still drool in your sleep." She comments dryly before wrinkling her nose. "And you have morning breath."

"Not as bad as yours!" He retorts in mock-affront. 

"Liar." She grins. 

"You're the liar!"

"How original." She rolls her eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t join the college debate team.”

"19 has made you mean." He teases and punctuates this statement by poking her sides, making her squirm. Before long, he's full-out tickling her and the howls of her laughter echo off the cabin walls. She's thankful that Cabin 3 is fairly separate from the others and that nobody is really walking around the grounds at this time in the morning. Even the harpies were asleep by this point. 

Of course, Annabeth doesn't take any defeat lying down (even if she is actually lying down) and she retaliates by serving her own onslaught of tickling to him. Soon, they're pretty much wrestling until someone- it could have been either of them, though she's pretty positive it was her- rubbed a little too close on the other and then they aren't wrestling anymore. Instead, he's kissing her. And kissing her. And kissing her.

Whatever minimal clothing they'd been wearing is forgotten haphazardly on the floor. She laughs as he still struggles to gracefully kick off his boxers and she almost elbows him in the face when trying to flip off her shirt.

“Nice reflexes, Seaweed Breath.” She muses after he manages to dodge her offending elbow.

“You clearly don’t seem to mind.”

“I’m making the sacrifice.”

“Yes, you seem to be suffering very much.”

She breaks away from his mouth to fire something back, always ready to have a verbal battle. Bickering is like foreplay to them sometimes, after all, but her thoughts are stunted when he moves a hand under the waistband of the boxers she’s still wearing. The groan that automatically leaves her throat gives her away immediately.  He brings her off right there in swirled and aimless movements that make her keen.

They tangle up his sheets as they make slow and lazy love at the foot of his bed. They’re confident in their ministrations, something that could not be said about a year before. They just explore for a while, which they rarely ever got the opportunity to do. 9 times out of 10, her nights spent in his cabin are rated PG. Usually, they talked or just immediately passed out from exhaustion like they had the night before. There were nights where a little more occurred of course, but they weren’t as frequent as other campers liked to tease them about.

It's gentle and easy and they more than take their time with each other. She swears he kisses every inch of her and she traces every line on him.  Fire isn’t burning across their skin nor are their minds buzzing from sensory overload. Everything seems to settle over them harmoniously and the warmth evenly spread as opposed to overwhelming. It isn't hurried thrusts or a race for relief but drawn out moans and caressed skin. The air isn't filled with the usual tension or desperation of some of their more frenzied hookups. She reasons that this moment doesn't feel stolen at all, but entirely their's to do whatever- or whomever- they pleased with it. 

“I love you, Annabeth.” He says her name like it’s a prayer and it’s both incredibly endearing and ridiculously arousing. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are sparkling and his hair sticks in all directions like a blowfish. She only takes partial responsibility for the hair. 

“I love you too, Percy.” She repeats it back exactly as he said it to her. She cups his face in her hands and she’s amazed, for the trillionth time, that she has him and that he’s right here in front of her- currently the closest any human can get to another. His leans into her touch and kisses the side of her palm, which makes her heart stutter.

A beautiful mashup of laughter, soft gasps, and moans reign in the early morning. It doesn’t even dawn on either of them that there’s a world outside of each other.

The tides of pleasure ripple through her like a steady wave coming to shore- over and over and over again- until he spills over too and his entire body weight is distributed across hers. He’s the perfect kind of heavy right now and she just let’s out a satisfied sigh and lays her arms lazily across his back. His face burrows into her neck and they stay like that for a minute. She traces light circles with her fingers against his shoulder blades.

“Happy birthday to me, indeed.” She mumbles.

He laughs a little against her neck before raising his head and moving off of her. She groans a little as he pulls out of her but is remedied when he pulls her so she curls into his side with her head resting on his chest. Heat radiates off of their bodies so much that even the summer air provides some relief. She doesn’t detach from him still.

“That wasn’t your present, you know.” He says thoughtfully. “That was just me helping you do nothing.”

“In what world was that nothing?” She’s still coming down from her euphoria.

“No.” And from his voice she knew something lame was coming. She knew Percy all too well to not predict when his stupid jokes were coming. “But I’m nothing and I think it’s safe to say you did me.”

She groans and this time not out of pleasure. She isn’t sure her eyes can possibly roll anymore than they do in this moment. His hysterical laughter causes his entire body to quake, making her bounce against his chest. This only increases after she swats his chest.

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m yours.” He returns and he’s still vibrating from laughter.

Affection sweeps through her belly and up to her chest again. She presses kisses to his bare chest. “Yeah you are… And just so we’re clear, you’re not nothing, by the way.”

His hand strokes up her spine and rests in her hair, twirling a curl around his finger as he always liked to. They remain like that for a moment, just drinking in the morning silence with each other. She’s unsure how long they stay like that, but the breakfast bell rings in the distance as a cue that breakfast was beginning in 15 minutes as were cabin inspections.

“Ugh, I should go.” She scooches up so they’re nose to nose. “I’d really rather not spend the rest of my birthday being lectured by my mother because I was caught fornicating with the son of Poseidon.”

“She’s coming to visit?” He asks, not relenting on his hold. She doesn’t mind.

She nods. “New deal after the whole “Wisdom’s daughter” thing. I think she feels bad.”

Percy made a noise that sounded like he wanted to object and perhaps agree with the fact that Athena _should_ feel guilty for what she put Annabeth through. As true as that may be, both knew life was too short for grudges at this point. They understood that more than anybody. Instead, he leans up and pecks her lips.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” He says. “I really don’t want to fail cabin inspections again.”

 

* * *

 

She throws on her clothes and Yankees cap, only taking it off when she gets closer to the Athena cabin and she’s positive she hasn’t been seen. She and Percy have only been caught in a cabin alone together one or two times, thankfully not doing anything too scandalous. The one time, they were simply napping- fully clothed- and the other time… Well, they’d been on the road to doing more, but they weren’t far enough to get caught. They covered it up fairly nicely and received minimal punishment.

She enters her cabin to her siblings wolf-whistling and cheering in immediate response. Most were up and ready for the day sans for a few that had clearly been up too late reading or writing. Her brother Malcolm is the first to hug her in response.

“Happy birthday, sis.” He smiles before quirking an eyebrow. “Long night?”

She punches his arm. “No! I needed some air and then I just crashed.”

“She’s not lying.” Her younger sister, Lydia, sniggers so Annabeth knows she isn’t safe from ridicule. “Judging by her face, I’d say it’s been more of a long morning. I’m surprised she’s not waddling.”

“You guys are insufferable.” She mutters.

“Because you can’t fool us.” Malcolm grins. “But don’t worry, we won’t tell mom.”

“Gods.” She sighs. “I’d like to live past 19, thanks.”

“I can’t believe you’re so old.” Dennis, one of her youngest siblings, says.

“Watch it, kid.” She teases back. Though, nobody could really believe that she, Percy, Grover, or any of their friends had lived past 16 and then continued living. Every day was just another “wow, you’re alive!” for them.

“Well, Grandma, we did manage to get you gifts since we physically cannot forget things like the Hephaestus or Ares cabin.” Malcolm says.

“Remember when Clarisse and Chris both forgot each their anniversary and they both almost ended up breaking up with the other for it?” Lydia laughs.

“Yeah, instead they ended up having the loudest sex known to God, demigod or man.”

Annabeth remembers that too, unfortunately.

The gifts from her siblings are all incredibly practical and perfect for Annabeth. A lot of them shared the same attributes and interests thanks to the Godly side, so they understood and knew her better than a lot of other people did.

She gets A LOT of books, which Percy might consider gifted torture as opposed to generosity, but her ADHD doesn’t function the way his does in that she actually loves reading for pleasure. Give her something she doesn’t like, and it’ll take her 3 years, of course, but reading in Greek, where the words don’t fly off the page and twist around, she enjoys.

She also gets a new holster for her knife, more blueprint paper and pens for architectural design, an Empire State Building paperweight, a sweatshirt from one of her sibling’s colleges, and a new pair of black chucks.

She hugs each of them tightly, even if emotional expression isn’t always known to be a stronger suit of theirs. Some of them make noises of protest, but hug her all the same. Each are just happy she is still there and so is she.

“I think we can all agree I need a shower.” She says as she opens the trunk by her bed to grab some fresh clothes- almost identical to the jean shorts and camp t-shirt she’d currently sporting.

“Yes, ma’am. You smell like the ocean.” Dennis says.

That earns some well-timed sniggers from the others and Annabeth doubts she’ll ever live down the fact that she’s the only one in their cabin that has actively broken the rules to spend the night with the opposite gender. Malcolm allegedly has a girlfriend back home, but none of the campers get to see that in action to tease. It also doesn’t help that she’s dating the child of a God that their mother does not approve of. Topping it all off, people have apparently been rooting for Percy and Annabeth to get together for a while and that never wore off like she wished it would.

Still, she gives him an earned hand gesture and slips by them to hit the showers. She can’t find it in her to be upset or angry at their jabbing, as it was mostly good-natured. On her way to the shower stalls, other campers wave to her and tell her happy birthday. She remembers being little and this being her favorite part of the day. She always wanted a quest of her own, to be remembered, to stroke her growing pride, and for a while, this was the closest she’d come to having everyone’s attention.

She isn’t known for caring that much about her appearances. The Aphrodite cabin still almost rips their hair out every time one of them passes how casually Annabeth throws her hair in a ponytail without care or much thought in the matter. She usually has bigger things to fret over.

Today, she decides to leave it down freely.

After a good shower and brushing her teeth, she feels incredibly soft and lightweight from rest and sex. She heads right over to the dining hall, earning more greetings and happy birthdays along the way from campers she’s close to and those she isn’t Some of the younger boy campers blush bashfully and wave shyly and she’s kind to them in return.

 

* * *

 

Everyone basically already sat where ever they wanted at this point. They paid tribute to which ever Godly table they were sitting at for the day and hung out with their friends. It was a waffle and sausage day, which made everybody exuberantly happy. Nobody liked the healthier days except maybe the satyrs and the Demeter cabin.

She felt her mother might grow offended if she didn’t sit at her table on her birthday, since Annabeth was not born traditionally like most demigods or creatures, for that matter, were.

It didn’t take long for anyone to join her. The first was Piper, who practically tackled her in a hug and caused Annabeth to almost choke on the bite of waffle she’d just plopped into her mouth. Her best friend still didn’t let her go after the first few gasps for air and even after she releases her, remains within close proximity.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” She shouts it out loud to the heavens and everyone in the dining hall cheers. Annabeth is sure she’s the color of a firetruck at this point but smiles all the same and thanks Piper.

“My siblings were begging me to get you a makeover for your birthday.” She rolls her eyes.

“They clearly don’t understand the concept that you’re supposed to get the person something _they’d_ like.” Annabeth retorts.

“That’s what I said! Plus, you’re way pretty the way you are. I feel like plastering makeup and hair product on you would just be unfair to everybody else.”

“Are you charming me up because the real present you got me is also super embarrassing?”

She winces. “Okay, define embarrassing?”

“Oh Gods.”

“I mean, it’s not a public-embarrassing kind of thing, if that helps. It’s not like last year where the Aphrodite cabin thought you would enjoy your own parade float.”

“I did not.”

“Or the year before that when they played that slideshow of you and Percy’s relationship in front of everyone.”

“Again, Gods-awful.”

“FYI, I do want to preface by saying that while I do support the notion of encouraging your sexual exploration-”

“Holy Hera, what the fuck did you guys get me?” She feels a healthy combination of anger and embarrassment coursing through her. She doesn’t care in the slightest when she heard the crackle of thunder in the distance. Hera will probably send her another cow to follow her for her birthday, but she does not care.

She’s thankful everyone seems to be paying attention to their own breakfast and chatter at this point, because she has a feeling this is going to be bad.

Now, even Piper is red. “It’s not my fault! It was Drew’s idea and everyone else was cracking up and constructed it. I got you a lovely architecture book like a good friend.”

“I’m afraid. Do you know how hard it is to scare me?”

“I’m assuming we’re not including spiders in this mix?”

Annabeth glares at her. “What is it?”

Instead of answering, Piper holds up a little vile filled with white liquid.

Annabeth, who honestly was expecting the likes of a huge dildo or edible underwear at this point, wrinkles her brow in confusion and then in disgust at what she assumes this might actually be.

“Ew… That isn’t-”

“-Oh Gods, _ew_ , no! It’s still supposed to be a gift, even if they might be trying to embarrass you a little bit. It’s supposed to um… Act as enhancement?”

Annabeth doesn’t blink, not fully getting what she’s hinting at. “Like… Viagra?”

Piper looks both ways, now fearful someone else will overhear their conversation. “Of course not! And again, this is not my gift to you. Architecture book? Remember?”

“What does it do, Piper? Really.”

“It’s supposed to magnify the amount of… er… pleasure you feel by 100. Drew got it from our mother, who was actually really supportive of the notion.”

“Oh Gods.” Annabeth’s face turns an even brighter shade of red as she massages her temples. “Of course, she is.”

Piper winces before growing coy and nudging her in the ribs. “I hear you don’t need it anyway.”

Annabeth looks up from her hands, eyes stormy. “Do you want me to kill you?”

She swallows. “It’s not as obvious as you think, at least. Everyone knows you haven’t been sleeping at the Athena cabin every night.”

The glare persists.

“And uh… You’ve just been magically appearing there in the morning during inspections…”

More glaring.

“Disheveled and messy…”

And so on.

“Yeah, okay, we can talk about that later. Just saying, congrats on all the good sex. Life is too short to be having bad sex. Or if you’re me, no sex, but it’s all good.”

“I heard sex.” Annabeth never thought she’d ever be thankful to have Leo interrupt a conversation.

“Just how you’ll never have it.” Piper takes the bait and Annabeth is able to hide the vile in her pocket. She internally curses the entire Aphrodite cabin for putting her in a spot where she essentially has a Godly gift. You cannot reject a Godly gift and if you like being in a healthy relationship, you really should not upset Aphrodite.

Leo scoffs, but immediately begins shoving waffles in his mouth. This does not stop him from attempting to work around it and talk about how Calypso, being immortal for so long, does not feel comfortable having sex with someone who is under the chronological age of 18 and Leo is, of course, respecting that.

“The lady wants to wait for some Leo action, she can wait.” He says through a full mouth. “I don’t know how she does it though.”

Piper shorts. “Oh yes, she has _iron-clad_ willpower, that one.”

Annabeth, despite the fact that she now has some weird sex gift from Aphrodite on her mind, laughs. “I think it’s sweet, Leo. And probably smarter.”

He huffs. “Yeah, well, I’ve always got my ship.”

Both girls choke a bit before Leo can correct himself. “TO DISTRACT ME!”

“Oh Gods, I’m never touching the Argo II ever again.” Piper says.

“By the way, happy birthday, Annabeth.” Leo grins. “I actually made you something pretty sweet.”

“Don’t singe her eyebrows off like you did for Frank’s birthday.”

“I apologized a lot for that!” He says indignantly. “Anyway, this isn’t fire powered-machinery.”

“You wouldn’t look good without eyebrows.” Piper says to Annabeth.

“Frank didn’t.” Annabeth agrees.

Leo, who at this point wonders if he came down to breakfast to be teased mercilessly, finally pulls out the little contraption he made for Annabeth. It looked like an elaborate series of pullies and levers, with a little hole at the center.

“It’s so your pencils never get dull!” He beams. “I call it, the pencil enhancer. Or, the Penhancer 3000.”

“Why 3000?” She asks.

“Every cool device is a number.” He says and he demonstrates. He takes a pencil from the table and places it in a rubber band ledge and turns the tiny crank that is manufactured after a pen cap. After a series of turning, the pencil slowly lowers into the hole and immediately emerges sharp as ever.

 “What do you think?”

Piper answers before Annabeth can. “It’s a pencil sharpener.”

“No! This thing works WAY faster than any stupid pencil sharpener. Did you see how there was zero manual labor involved? Its relaxing!” He defends.

“But like… It’s the same result. Why didn’t you just get her a mechanical pencil? That’s even less work. And time.”

“I-“ I stalls and realizes that he basically invented a glorified pencil sharpener. “Dammit.”

Annabeth reaches across the table and slides the contraption to her. “It’s awesome, Leo. I never knew sharpening my pencils could be… Fun?”

He sighs. “At least it didn’t explode.”

“I do appreciate my eyebrows intact.”

“I appreciated mine intact too.” Frank says before he and Hazel sit down at the table. She moves over to hug Annabeth first before joining him at his side.

He flashes her a grin. “Happy birthday, Annabeth.”

“Thanks!” She smiles.

“Did Leo make that?” Hazel nods to the Penhancer 3000.

“We’re not talking about it.” Leo cuts Piper off before she can even begin, much to her own chagrin. Annabeth just merely shrugs in response.

Frank sighs. “My mom wanted to kill me when I came home without eyebrows.”

“At least I drew on some new ones for you.”

“They made me look like Ronald McDonald, dude.” Frank says.

“For the last time, I’m sorry. Clearly, a flamethrower was not the gift for you.”

“So Annabeth, what are you doing for the big day?” Hazel asks, wisely changing the subject.

“Nothing.” She shrugs. “I’m seeing my mom later.”

“Percy didn’t plan anything?” Frank asks.

“I made him promise not to.” She says.

“Yeah, and we know he’s not breaking that promise.” Piper agrees. “Nobody understands the wrath of Annabeth better than Percy Jackson.”

“Hell hath no fury like Annabeth Chase’s scorn.” Nico agrees as he and Will swoop onto the table.

“I took care of her when she was stabbed.” Will begins. “I know what it looks like too.”

Both boys place their food down on the table before circling back to Annabeth to give her individual hugs. Its strange to believe that there was a time where Nico and Annabeth didn’t get along. Now that everyone is happy, it’s easy.

“I was poisoned!” She objects.

“You were still better than him!” Will nods in Nico’s direction. “At least you didn’t pout.”

“For the last time, that was the painkillers talking.” Nico groans. “I don’t pout.”

“I bet he’s cute when he pouts.” Piper muses. “Like a little goth baby.”

Will pokes Nico’s sides, which earns him a light shove. He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek.

“He’s my little goth baby.”

“We get it, you’re happy and in love… Actually, pretty much most of you are… Gug.” Rachel Elizabeth Dare smirks as she forces her way between Piper and Annabeth. They hug and Rachel leaves an arm around Annabeth’s shoulders.

“You wouldn’t happen to have seen the concept of personal space in the future, have you?”

“Har-har, happy birthday by the way, you beautiful, brainy bitch.”

“That’s me!” Annabeth smiles and picks at her food. “At the rate you guys are pouring in, I won’t have time to eat.”

“My gift to you, aside from my very existence here, is I can give you a nice little update on your future.”

“I don’t want anything from you, but the promise that I’m not going to be almost dying or dying within the next year.” Annabeth says.

Rachel laughs. “Yes, Annabeth, that is just such a _small_ exchange. I can tell you that, but I can’t promise it.”

Annabeth sighs.

“Good news, is you don’t get pregnant or anything.”

“Oh, great.”

“And I don’t think you develop any facial or body abnormalities.”

“Positive news.”

“There’s probably-definitely going to be some big war in the future that you’re going to be involved in with fish-boy, but that could be for a while now.”

“Knowing our lives, probably-definitely not.” Annabeth sighs.

“But again, you’re still hot and not pregnant by next year. That’s something. And Percy and you are still together. I’m pretty sure college hasn’t kicked either of you out yet.”

“What about my conversation with my mom?”

Rachel gives it some thought. “You’ll live.”

“You’re just the bearer of great news this morning.” Nico says. “And that’s coming from me.”

“He has a point.” Leo says. “Can you at least give Annabeth the lottery numbers or something?”

“She’s already filthy rich on her Dad’s side.” Rachel objects. “I’m not trying to spoil her.”

“I am.” Percy sits on the other side of Annabeth. “She’s just not a big fan of letting me.”

“19 is not a big year!” She insists, though she leans into the arm that snakes around her waist.

“But you’re a big person!” Frank tries and everyone pauses. He gets immediately nervous at the silence. “I didn’t mean… Ugh, you guys know what I mean.”

“I know what you meant.” She says. “And I appreciate the sentiment, but really, I’m fine with today just being a regular day.”

 

* * *

 

The day goes as normal aside from the usual antics that birthdays brought. The Stoll brothers try to give her a bouquet of flowers that explode, but Clarisse was pissed at the boys for ruining the Ares’ cabin’s chances at winning the last game of capture the flag (they gave them rubber swords), so she ended up replacing them with actual flowers to embarrass them. She told Annabeth prior, who of course, milked the moment and made them turn bright red.

“I’m flattered, but I am still happy with Percy.” She tries hard not to laugh.

“B-But-” Travis stutters in disbelief.

“Really, I do appreciate the gesture and all. I had no idea you guys _liked_ me.” This earns giggles from other campers, particularly those at the blunt of the Stoll’s jokes in the past.

“We-We don’t! We were trying to…” They meet eyes with Clarisse, who waves and they charge off, chasing after her for a change.

* * *

 

She gives her dad a call as promised. They are on much better terms than they’ve ever been. Sure, he has absolutely no idea about Tartarus or even Gaia’s rising, but they at least have commonalities and inside jokes. Annabeth never wants him to worry, which she thinks is a major step-up from how she used to be basically a walking cry for attention from him.

“Hey, there. Big 19!” She can hear the smile in his voice. “Are you busy with birthday festivities?”

“Not even a little bit.” She laughs. “I didn’t want anything major.”

“I’m sending you out a new necklace that I think you’ll like. Owls, of course, because I know how much that means to you.”

“Thanks Dad.” She feels herself smiling too and it isn’t forced.

“Just promise me you aren’t fighting any monsters on your special day.”

Again, she doesn’t have the heart to mention that she’s spent her birthday in literal hell before, so everything seems like an upgrade from that.

“I’m keeping it lowkey on camp grounds. Just hanging out with friends and batting off their annoying attempts to smother me with love and affection.”

“Sounds like things haven’t changed too much.”

“I’ll be sure to visit when I had back west for the semester.” She says.

“I know you miss New York, but I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re out here more often. I feel better knowing you're closer.”

“Really?” For a moment, she doesn’t sound 19, but 10 or even younger.

“Really.” He has never sounded more sure.

 

* * *

 

She runs her archery class almost flawlessly, though it’s actually Percy and Leo who accidentally let an arrow go. The nymph that is almost scorched with a flaming arrow is not pleased in the slightest. Percy and Leo both ended up having to pick strawberries as punishment. Coincidentally, it is the Athena cabin’s day to pick strawberries too.

“I think you did that on purpose.” Annabeth tosses a strawberry, so it bounces off Percy’s nose.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I did it for the strawberries.” He smiles and plops one in his mouth before pressing a wet and strawberry-filled kiss to her cheek.

Leo ends up tossing strawberries at the both of them and a war breaks out, which isn’t probably the best example to set for younger campers, but Annabeth still laughs harder than she has in a long time. Life feels free.

 

* * *

 

She and Hazel end up on the same side for capture the flag, which is nice since the two are rarely ever alone together. Hazel seeks this opportunity as a means of pestering Annabeth about what she wants for her birthday. She’s quite bristled she didn’t know about it until last minute. The two decide to play bait this time since Clarisse wants nothing more than to cream Annabeth as revenge for the last time. She’s starting to go a little mad over the whole ordeal.

“She might really kill you. I know it’s a game, but she might.” Hazel says as they stand with their backs to each other. “I think I heard something.”

“You’ve said that for the past 15 minutes.” Annabeth sighs. “And nothing.”

“I don’t like this game. There, I said it. Why is everyone at this camp so bloodthirsty?”

“They like to lash out the neglect they feel from their parents and take it out on the opposing side in what is supposed to be a constructive outlet.”

“With real swords.”

“Well, duh.”

“And you’re cool with your boyfriend being on the opposite side?”

“Not his fault they were short a guy.” She says. “Plus, I find beating him every once in a while really spices up our relationship.”

“That… Didn’t sound good at all, but whatever. Now I REALLY hear something.”

Annabeth turns to face the water with a grin on her face. “Hazel, you know what I really want for my birthday?”

“What’s that?”

“To win.”

And win, they do. Percy tried to burst out of the water to take the flag, but Annabeth is much smarter than to put herself in front of the flag with Percy on her opposing side. Everyone knew he’d go where ever she went and he was the heaviest hitter on the Ares’ side. The flag, of course, is a dupe. Hazel didn’t even know this, which made it all the more authentic.

Meanwhile, Malcolm leads the younger counselors to swiftly sneaking across the enemy’s lines to gracefully snatch the flag.

“That’s cheating!” Clarisse howls, though there really is nothing in the rules about using a fake flag to distract another team member. Of course, her rage is soon directed at Percy for not bothering to notice it was an obvious fake.

“I was distracted?” He tries and that earns him a punch.

“Relax, Clarisse.” Annabeth smirks. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t try and pin _him_ against _me_. I always beat him.”

 

* * *

 

For lunch, they have tacos, which Annabeth loves. Chiron sits in with them, which is almost unheard of, and they trade stories from many years ago- ancient or recent. Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo are the most particularly interested.

“You really exploded the plumbing here, Perce?” Frank asks. “And then _that’s_ what made you want him?”

Leo laughs. “Annabeth likes potty mouths.”

“I wanted him as a distraction.” She straightens. “Kind of the reverse of what I did today in capture the flag.”

“I still don’t know how you knew I’d mess up.” Percy grumbles and she pats his arm.

“I know your strengths and your weaknesses, Seaweed Brain.”

“You’ve never quite excelled when it comes to opposing Annabeth.” Chiron smiles. “She, in turn, uses that against you.”

“Only in play.” She defends.

“Yes, of course, you’re quite protective otherwise.”

“Good, because apparently, Percy is a toilet time bomb.” Piper laughs.

 

* * *

 

Grover manages to Iris Message them from California. It feels like they never see him at that they’re always on opposite ends of the country at different times. Grover was in New York when they were in California and now they’re back in New York for the summer and he’s back in California.

Still, the great thing about amazing friends is how time does not stand a chance.

He updates them on his life. He’s saving the planet from wildfires and cleaning up the waters (Percy is especially happy about this). He’s leading this brave and amazing ongoing quest to preserve the earth and to fight back on the damaging effects of global warming. She doesn’t think she can be prouder of him if she tries.

“How’s Juniper?” Percy asks.

Grover immediately gets starry eyed as he does whenever his girlfriend comes up. “I don’t think I could have done any of this without her. She’s the best.”

Neither think it’s going to be very long before they’re attending a wedding.

He goes on to talk about all of the songs he’s learned on the reeds. He learned a song for Annabeth’s birthday, apparently, which they go on to discover is a Hannah Montana song that neither can quite decipher, but still go along with enjoying. They don’t have the heart to tell him that he’s got the musical tastes of a 10-year-old girl from 2006.

“How are you two doing?” He asks, though from the look in his eyes, he can already tell that they are doing quite well. “Still in love?”

“Oh, yeah.” Percy laughs and drapes an arm around her shoulders. “She can’t seem to stay away.”

Grover laughs and bleats when Annabeth shoves Percy off the bench. Percy can be heard laughing too. He can tell that some things never change.

“Busy, as always.” She says after he rejoins her on the bench. “I would love if we could all sync up our locations again.”

“I’ll try to stick around out here for a little while this time.” Grover promises. “They really need me here, ya know?”

“We love you, man.” Percy smiles so wide, she thinks his face might snap. She feels that same sensation too, though.

“I love you guys.” He smiles. “I miss you so much.”

“We miss you too.” Annabeth says.

 

* * *

 

The call closes after that and Percy and Annabeth begin to talk about trying to plan something when they go back to California for college. However, this thought is interrupted by a large burst of light followed by a presence both were quite aware of. The air felt still, yet incomparable to the aura around them.

“Mom?” Annabeth asks, like she didn’t already expect her.

“Lady Athena.” Percy offers respectively.

“Annabeth.” Athena’s eyes are soft yet never sacrificing their fierceness. Of course, they sharpened again when she looked to Percy. “Perseus.”

“I was just going.” He says before nudging Annabeth out of luck. “You guys have a nice b-day chat. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, indeed. Behave.” The way she says “behave” makes Annabeth question whether or not she knew about the gift from the Aphrodite cabin. She makes a silent prayer to every other deity that she never finds out.

They go near the volleyball courts. Athena shrinks down to the size of a regular woman… A regular woman who just happens to be a gorgeous, striking, 6 ft tall model. She looks like she’s ready to storm into battle or down the runway and Annabeth doesn’t understand quite how that works. Her brain still whirs in overdrive when she’s near her mother, a childish part of her still desperate to please her. It battles with the fresher side of her that knows the only person she needs to make proud is herself.

Everybody cowers a little at the sight of a Goddess, even in her human form, but Athena is especially terrifying. Other campers get the better sense to scram as soon as it becomes obvious that they’re going to stick around and talk. Annabeth doesn’t even hear their whispers of shock that Athena is even here at all.

“19.” Her mother says, and Annabeth can’t place her tone.

“Yeah.” She says awkwardly, and she starts to wring her hands since she isn’t sure what else to do with them.

“I remember the day you were born.” She smiles. “I knew you’d be brilliant one day and that that day would come fast. Your father didn’t always know what to do with you, but genius has rarely ever flourished in captivity. Have you spoken to him?”

“Earlier today, yes.”

“Good. And you’re getting along better?”

“We’re probably not the picturesque of closeness, but yeah, we get along.”

“That is pleasing to hear.” She means it, too. “I cared very deeply for your father.”

Little Annabeth, much like most demigods, always dreamed of her mother and her father uniting and ending up together, but those were the dreams and thoughts of a child. She knew now, better than ever, for numerous reasons, why that would never work.

“It’s the first quiet birthday you’ve had in quite some time.” Athena cuts through her thoughts.

Annabeth thinks about that and realizes that its true. Every year since she was 12 involved the deadly prophecies that loomed over her and her friend’s shoulders. The intensity of the situations and the risks only seemed to grow worse as the years went on. This summer is the first break she’s had from all of that.

“The Oracle seems to think times won’t be slow for very long.”

“Yes, well, that has everything to do with who you align yourself with.” Her stormy calculating eyes fixate on the horizon.

“Mom, I think I’ve made it pretty clear who my friends are. More importantly, I think they’ve more than made it clear who they are. I won’t turn my back on them. They need me.”

“I just think you deserve to be safe.” Her stare is intense, and she wonders if this is how it feels when people look at her. She knows that’s ridiculous, since Annabeth isn’t a Goddess. 

“We agree there.”

“Good. You are wise and you are strong. It will never be easy for you if you continue on this way, but… You make a great hero. You are not just the side character of anyone’s story.”

“I don’t think anyone sees it that way; not anyone with sense either but thank you.”

“They will always try to change the narrative, Annabeth.” She sighs. “They will always try to take your accomplishments away from you by blending it with someone else’s. You have done well, but your legacy will always be tied to him.”

“Because we’re a great team.” Annabeth says. “And he doesn’t even think of himself that way. Even if he did, I don’t… I don’t want to talk like this, okay? Not today.”

A good portion of her chats with her mother include little jabs about her relationship with Percy and how this is dishonoring not just Athena, but Annabeth, herself, for being remotely associated with the son of the Sea God.

Instead of retaliating, Athena let out a deep breath. “Very well, my child. Believe it or not, I did not come here with the intention of creating such contention.”

“What did you come for, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I-Well…” For the first time, the Goddess seemed awkward. She was out of her wheelhouse now and was fumbling with the emotional closeness portion of parenthood. “I was wondering if you would want to talk about architecture. Perhaps your college classes?”

Warmth flushes through Annabeth’s chest and she feels herself tearing up. She’s able to brush it off like her eyes got caught on the sun that’s beginning to dip over the horizon, but her chest still feels tight.

You don’t just casually talk with your Godly parents, unless maybe you’re Percy. To be fair, Poseidon didn’t have nearly as many children to focus on. That, and he was definitely one of the more personable Gods.

Her mother is trying though and there’s a lot to be said about that. Sure, she doesn’t have to. Technically, she has the power to snuff Annabeth out and walk away without a care in the world. She can ignore her and pretend she never existed, but instead, she wants to slow everything down and talk about buildings and school with her 19-year-old daughter.

“Oh.” Annabeth’s face matched the sunset. “Okay, well…”

 

* * *

 

It’s dark by the time she finishes with her mother. Their conversation, from an outside perspective, likely seems mundane and trivial, but her heart soars just thinking about it. She knows it isn’t enough to make up for the past, but it’s something.

Honestly, she isn’t sure where any of the others disappeared off to. She checks her watch to see that it’s well after 8. She’s even missed dinner at this point.

She tries not to feel unsettled at the fact that camp is almost completely silent and almost entirely dark. She doesn’t see a lifeform in sight, not even a nymph. She goes to her cabin first to find it completely empty. It’s okay, everyone is constantly on the go here. Then, she goes to the Poseidon cabin out of instinct, and finds that lifeless. Alright, Percy was a popular guy and could be with anyone. She drops by each cabin and the nervous feeling that began to bloom even brighter when she finds them all empty. By the time she’s making it to the Big House and she hasn’t seen anyone, she’s full-out sprinting.

Her mother visiting was too good to be true. What if the Fates decided now was the time for absolute panic? It would certainly be fittingly tragic to lose everyone she loves and cares about on her birthday.

Finally, before she’s able to start the motions of what to do in this impossible situation, a familiar voice jars her back to reality.

“Hey, Granny.” She turns to see none other than Thalia Grace, looking incredibly youthful and all the more badass with short-cropped hair and black makeup that makes her eyes look even more electrifying than usual. She’s grinning from ear to ear and it takes everything in Annabeth not to tackle her out of relief and excitement.

Okay, she still sort of does. She really was worried. Thalia’s being there doesn’t fix the fact that she can’t find anyone else, but it does make her less alone.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s your birthday, you dork. Come on!” She tugs her by the wrist.

“Come where?” Though she follows her friend into the forest.

“Just trust me.”

And she does. She always has. She always will.

“I heard you decided to be super lame this year. No surprise there.” She says as they walk side-by-side along a path. The moonlight illuminates their steps and Annabeth hears more life as they walk closer to wherever Thalia is leading her.

“Hey!” She objects.

“You never want to celebrate your birthday.” Thalia continues. “Ever. For as long as I’ve known you.”

“To be fair, I could have had some raging parties while you were a tree.”

“We both know you sat inside and read.”

“I… I don’t know. She shrugs. “I’ve never liked my birthday.”

“I don’t have to be you to know that.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes and nudges her best friend’s shoulder. “You know how I carry around my Yankees cap literally everywhere?”

“You’re super prepared and it’s pretty cool.”

“I got it for my 12th birthday.” Annabeth looks out into the distance. “That’s been my best birthday so far. Everything else… Well, it’s been shrouded in something depressing. Like, I ran away from home on my 7th and climbed through Tartarus for my 17th. Little things like that.”

“Damn, well, you deserve to celebrate life. You know that.”

“It’s hard when we know so many people who haven’t aged, you know?”

“I know.” Thalia knew better than most. “A lot of bad shit has happened. You’ve probably spent the last few birthdays prepping for war, running for your life, or encountering some form of heartbreak and loss.”

She doesn’t answer and she doesn’t need to.

“As your self-proclaimed best friend, it’s my job to help set that right.”

They reach a clearing, which for a millisecond seems empty, but in the blink of an eye is filled with every demigod at camp leaping out of the shadows in cheer. Light fills the air thanks to candles and the campfire at the center. The smell of food makes Annabeth’s stomach growl, but the shock that all of this is happening makes her stomach flip too.

Percy is the first to approach her, big goofy grin and all, and she doesn’t hesitate on flipping him over her shoulder and slamming him onto the ground. Nobody stirs as they watch the scene unfold. The beginnings of a smile begins to appear on the Argo II team member’s faces at the memory.

She hates being surprised. Well, she hates feeling stupid. And being surprised, in Annabeth’s book, usually involved a little stupidity. She wasn’t even surprised if her mom was in on it somehow. She can’t decide if she’s elated or furious, but all she knows is there is a swell of emotions in her throat that are begging to be set free.

“I thought you all disappeared! I thought the worst!”

“Baby,” He smiles up at her even as her forearm rests across his throat. “We’ve really got to stop meeting like this.”

The softness of his voice makes her immediately melt and soon she’s helping him back to his feet. She looks around her at all of the cautious faces. Even Clarisse, who’s always up for battle, doesn’t seem keen on approaching Annabeth. She turns back to Percy, who admittedly, she’s more relieved is alive than she is pissed at.

 “I told you no parties!” Annabeth pokes his chest.

“Technically, Thalia threw the party. I just… Helped. A lot. I helped a lot.”

“Way to throw me under the bus, Kelp-Face. It was your idea, after all!”

“But you did all the heavy lifting. Besides, she’s not going to kill you!”

She turns to Thalia, who’s smiling even brighter than before. “You deserve this, Chase. Everyone here loves you and just wants you to be happy.”

She thinks about killing her for a second, because the heat from embarrassment is still singing at her ears and her cheeks, but the sentiment means more to her than anything else and she crushes her in a hug instead. Percy watches and grins.

“See? I get a judo-flip, you get a hug. The world is right.”

“That’s because I like her.” Annabeth quips.

“I knew I was your favorite of the Big Three kids.”

“Yep it’s you then Nico.”

“Hey!” Percy objects.

Nico nudges him. “You heard her.”

“It’s all good. I like Hazel the best.” Will smiles.

“You’re such a suck-up, Solace.” He says.

“That’s what she said.”

“Not to either of us.” Nico snorts.

“We really fooled ya, huh?” Piper laughs as she walks up.

“Yeah, and I’ll kill you for it later.” Annabeth hugs her too and becomes aware that she’s crying a little bit. Piper just squeezes her tighter and more actively join in on the embrace- something Annabeth would normally be annoyed about but isn’t. She relishes in it. It becomes really intense when Tyson appears pretty much from thin air and almost crushes all of them.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNIEBETH!” He bellows.

“She wants to make it to 20, Big Guy.” Percy mutters from Tyson’s armpit. Luckily, he loosens his grip a smidge so they can breathe again.

“I love you guys.” She sighs.

“I’d say she approves of the party.” Chiron grins at Mr. D, who is indifferent.

 

* * *

 

The party is an absolute hit in spite of its rough start. Music plays, food is consumed, everyone dances and tells stories. After dancing with literally everyone and laughing so hard for so long that she’s sure she’ll burst, she separates herself towards the end for a break.

There’s even a cake. Annabeth comes to the realization that she’s never had a real birthday cake, even if this one is made by Tyson.

“I helped.” Percy says proudly.

“So, that’s why it looks like someone sat on it.” She muses and he responds by smearing icing on her face. She returns the gesture in kind and soon a war starts.

They settle down, though quite vibrantly colored now thanks to the icing. They sit on a picnic bench and look at the rolling hills of camp.

“I hope you’re not mad.” He says. “You may not think 19 is a big year or that you deserve it, but we want you to know that we think you’re the best and that you do, in fact, deserve it. Besides, Thalia was the one who demanded we invite everyone in-”

She cuts him off with a kiss that both are grateful they’re separated from the pack for due to its appropriateness. His tongue tastes like the icing as it gently probes against hers. She finds herself pulled into his lap when she pulls away to look at him.

It takes a moment for his eyes to flutter open and she smiles. “Thank you.”

“We can do it again if you want.” He leans into kiss her, knowing good and well what she means.

This time, its chaste and her mouth splits in a big smile at him.

“I mean for the party. It was sweet. I didn’t realize I needed it.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles. “I’m glad you liked it and you aren’t plotting revenge of any kind.”

“Oh, I totally am. Your birthday is in a month, remember? Before, I was going to do a nice little breakfast in bed thing, keep it casual, throw some nice sex your way, but now I’m going to torture you too.”

“What? I threw you a birthday party!”

“By surprising me and thinking everyone in camp died.”

“… Oh.” He deflates. “I didn’t think that through.”

“No, you didn’t, but luckily, after properly getting even, I’m more than forgiving.”

“Oh Gods, that reminds me! Your present!” His eyes brighten up. “Maybe this will earn me some good points?”

“I thought the party was-”

“-From Thalia, yes. Keep up, Wise Girl.”

Her mouth hangs open a little bit, but she doesn’t get the chance to respond when he pulls an envelope from his pocket.

She opens the envelope to see two tickets.

“It’s for that big architecture exhibit thing in the fall; the one you’ve been not-so-subtly hinting at for the past few weeks. I figure, we can come home, stop by my parent’s place, visit camp, and swing by. You know, make a weekend out of it. It can be you, me, and big bunch of boring buildings for a whole weekend. I mean, if you want to go with me, that is.”

“Percy,” Her voice is warm and her glazed look is of pure love. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

He gently brushes a stray hair behind her ear. “I can live with that.”

“Good, because I’ve made it to 19. You’re basically stuck with me at this point.”

He hums in agreement against her mouth as they kiss again.

“Do you wanna go dance? I think they’re playing a slow song and Gods only knows Thalia is dying to make fun of us for how bad we still are at it.”

She scrunches up her face. “Actually, I think your brother crushed my feet while I was dancing with him. They’re throbbing.”

His eyebrows shoot to his forehead and then he gently picks up one of her tender feet to inspect it.

“You’re still cute when you’re worried.” She muses.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” He responds. “But you probably shouldn’t walk tonight.”

“Thanks Doctor Jackson, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when I walk back tonight.”

“Or.” He slides one arm under her knees and the other around her waist. He lifts her so he’s carrying her bridal style. He’s carried her before, though it still seems to surprise both of them that he can. He was the scrawny little twerp next to her for so long that it was strange for him to be big enough and strong enough to carry her with considerable ease.

“How resourceful.” She says as she drapes her arms around him.

“Let’s close out this birthday by sticking those feet in some hot water provided by yours truly.” He smiles and begins the trek back to his cabin.

“Sounds good.” Her pulse quickens a bit. “I also need to show you what the others got me today.”

“Okay!”

She tries to hide the smirk that tries to give way on her face. He has no idea.

A good birthday, indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of half-blood group chats (assuming they all eventually figure a way around that cell phone issue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

_**Hot Stuff added Brick-Magnet, Beauty Queen, Waterboy, Brainiac, Animorph, and Hazel to the group chat.** _

 

 **Hazel:** Leo, why don't I get a nickname?

 **Brick-Magnet:** You're really not missing out

 **Hot Stuff:** Tbh I really couldn't think of something good for u

 **Hazel:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Hot Stuff:** Like I'm not gonna call u "Dead Head" or whateves bc 1. that's mean and 2. that's totally nico

 **Beauty Queen:** there's gotta be a cool nickname for hazel

 **Animorph:** I'm... confused about mine?

 **Waterboy:** i think he's talking about those oldass books where the kids slowly change into weird animals on the cover

 **Hot Stuff:** which totes fits u dude

 **Waterboy:** agreed but like those shits were weird

 **Animorph:** I'm not weird!

 **Hot Stuff:** ur a lil weird but that's ok

 **Brainiac:** I am choosing to take mine as a compliment.

 **Waterboy:** look at that perfect grammar... caps... punctuation... ooh la la

 **Brainiac:** Shut up.

 **Hazel:** Can we get back to me not having a name? What's a girl gotta do to get a name? lol

 **Beauty Queen:** uhoh passive aggressive 'lol' alert

 **Animorph:** What?

 **Brainiac:** It's when you type "lol", but you aren't actually laughing. You're being petty and you want to soften the blow.

 **Brick-Magnet:** That's a thing?

 **Beauty Queen:** oh poor sweet lil innocent angel baby

 **Hot Stuff:** I GOT IT

_**Hot Stuff changed Hazel's name to "Old Lady"** _

**Old Lady:** Hey!!!!!!!!

 **Waterboy:** heh bc she was born 4eva ago

 **Brick-Magnet:** Nothing gets past you.

 **Waterboy:** bricks don't get past you

 **Hot Stuff:** OHHHHHH SHEEEEEEEEET

 **Hot Stuff:** anyway ur welcome hazel

 **Old Lady:** I never thanked you!

 **Hot Stuff:** well that's just rude

 **Beauty Queen:** hazel i gotta say u look great for ur age

 **Brainiac:** Maybe she's born with it.

_**Beauty Queen changed the group chat name to "MAYBE IT'S MAYBELLINE".** _

**Old Lady:** Not you guys too!!!

 **Hot Stuff:**  it's cool that frank isn't the only one who can be a cougar

_**Animorph left the group chat.** _

 

* * *

_**Piper added Annabeth and Hazel to the group chat.** _

_**Piper changed the name of the group chat to "SOS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW"** _

_**Piper changed Annabeth's name to "BITCH".** _

_**Piper changed Hazel's name to "PLEASE".** _

**BITCH:** Why do I have to be bitch?

 **PLEASE:** And you gave us 0 seconds to answer by the way.

 **Piper:** I'm in crisis mode code red u should have already been at the phone

 **BITCH:** How?

 **Piper:** u should have sensed it bitch!!!!!! this is why ur bitch!!!!!!!

 **PLEASE:** What's wrong?

 **Piper:** i'm late

 **PLEASE:** For what? Work? Just call them.

 **Piper:** no

 **PLEASE:** Why not? Is it school?

 **Piper:** no!!!

 **PLEASE:** I really don't see why you can't just let whoever know you're late.

 **Piper:** I'm letting u guys know!!!!!

 **BITCH:** Oh Gods... 

 **BITCH:** FIRST of all:

_**BITCH changed her name to "Annabeth".** _

_**Annabeth changed PLEASE's name to "Hazel".** _

**Annabeth:** Second of all, how late are you?

 **Piper:** 1 week

 **Hazel:** You're a WHOLE WEEK late for something?

 **Annabeth:** Hazel... She's late for her period.

 **Hazel:** ...

 **Hazel:** OH.

 **Hazel:** Well why didn't you just say that???

 **Piper:** I THOUGHT IT WAS CLEAR!!!!!!!

 **Annabeth:** It's fine. First thing we need to do is get you a pregnancy test or two.

 **Annabeth:** Or 15.

 **Annabeth:** I feel like I would take 15.

 **Piper:** you've never had a pregnancy scare?

 **Annabeth:** Not "take a test" pregnancy scare, but if you mean I have this gnawing fear that Hera is going to curse my birth control or have monsters poke holes in condoms to try and get me pregnant as punishment for disrespecting her... Yeah, I do have some occasional 'pregnancy scares'. Thank Gods my period is super regular or else I'd probably have a full scale panic attack every time it's a day or two off. 

 **Piper:**  ... 

 **Piper:**  percy must really love you

 **Annabeth:** He does. When are we going to the store?

 **Hazel:** Oh boy this is happening.

 **Hazel:** I'm so nervous.

 **Piper:** hey hazel??? ur not the one peeing on the stick bb

 **Hazel:** I'm nervous FOR you! Does Jason know?

 **Piper:** ................................................

 **Annabeth:** That's a no.

 **Hazel:** Oh Gods! Is it his?

 **Piper:** WHAT?

 **Hazel:** ?

 **Annabeth:** That was a yes.

 **Hazel:** I'm sweating.

 **Annabeth:** Maybe Hazel can wait in the car.

 **Piper:** agreed

* * *

_**Nico added Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Reyna to the group chat.** _

_**Nico changed the name of the group chat to "Will's B-Day"** _

**Nico:** Hey guys, I put you all in a group, because Will's birthday is coming up and I have absolutely NO idea what to do for him. What do people even want to do for their 17th birthday?

 **Hazel:** This is so cute of you to do.

 **Nico:** I just want to do something cool.

 **Percy:** or hot bc Will is the son of Apollo

 **Jason:** And Apollo's hot.

 **Percy:** i meant like sun=hot

 **Jason:** Oh............ same here

 **Reyna:** ^ Sure.

_**Percy changed the name of the group chat to "Jason <3's Apollo"** _

**Reyna:** As for what to get him, maybe you should throw him a party?

 **Nico:** I hate parties.

 **Nico:** But Will loves them.

 **Percy:** the things we do for love

 **Hazel:** A party would be nice especially after everything we've all been through lately. 

 **Nico:** Would there be a theme?

 **Percy:** ABBA

 **Jason:**  ???

 **Percy:**  well he is young

 **Nico:** Oh Gods stop

 **Percy:** and sweet

 **Reyna:** UGH

 **Percy:** and he'll only be 17

 **Hazel:** Oh yeah.

 **Nico:** My hate for you knows no bounds.

 **Percy:** yet here i am

 **Jason:** I think if you just have a ton of food and music, he'll be happy.

 **Reyna:** Jason's right, plus he'll be happy with anything you do for him.

 **Nico:** Thanks Reyna.

 **Hazel:** Live music would be part of the Apollo tradition too, right?

 **Nico:** That's true.

 **Nico:** Problem is, people aren't going to want to dance to the kind of music I know.

 **Percy:** cmon have a lil faith

 **Nico:** Seriously, all I listen to is heavy metal and screamo

 **Percy:** oh..... yeah it is a little hard to cha cha slide to that

 **Jason:** I'll do the playlist!

 **Reyna:** Yeah right. Whenever you picked the music during your praetorship, everyone stood to the side like melancholic wallflowers. I'll do the music.

 **Nico:** Will likes bouncy stuff

 **Reyna:** I can do bouncy.

 **Percy:** gods what should i get him?

 **Nico:** Your silence.

 **Percy:** :(

 

* * *

_**Grover added Percy and Annabeth to the group chat.** _

_**Grover changed the name of the group chat to "OG's".** _

 

 **Percy:** this feels weird

 **Grover:** y

_**Percy changed his name to "Seaweed Brain".** _

_**Seaweed Brain changed Annabeth's name to "Wise Girl".** _

_**Seaweed Brain changed Grover's name to "Goat Boy".** _

**Seaweed Brain:** all better

 **Goat Boy:** ur right this is more like it

 **Seaweed Brain:** i wanted to beat annabeth to the punch anyway

 **Wise Girl:** Well played.

 **Goat Boy:** imy guys soooooooo much

 **Wise Girl:** We miss you too!!!

 **Seaweed Brain:** soso much!

 **Wise Girl:** We're actually coming out to California to go to school, so we were hoping to see you.

 **Goat Boy:** i just bleated all over

 **Seaweed Brain:** tmi dude

 **Goat Boy:** ew i'm excited not THAT excited

 **Wise Girl:** Boys...

 **Goat Boy:** when r u comin out?

 **Seaweed Brain:** august! we're doin the whole college dorm thing out there thank gods both of our schools are close to camp jupiter

 **Wise Girl:** And to each other.

 **Seaweed Brain:** well duh

 **Goat Boy:** u two r precious

 **Goat Boy:** i remember when u wouldn't go on the love ride w him annabeth

 **Wise Girl:** I still wouldn't. That was awful.

 **Seaweed Brain:** she loves me i swear

 **Goat Boy:** i haven't seen juniper in forever and a day

 **Wise Girl:** Are you two still together?

 **Goat Boy:** well........ it's complicated

 **Goat Boy:** like i really love her but i can't put any focus into anything else but saving the planet rn ya know

 **Seaweed Brain:** makes sense... how is she taking that?

 **Goat Boy:** she's not

 **Wise Girl:** Oh Gods. So you think you're broken up, but she thinks you're still together?

 **Goat Boy:** it's not like i'm seeing anyone else i just don't have time! i do love her

 **Seaweed Brain:** you're dating mother nature

 **Seaweed Brain:** and she's a naughty temptress

 **Wise Girl:** That's too close to saying Gaia is a naughty temptress for my liking.

 **Seaweed Brain:** damn now you ruined it for me too

 **Goat Boy:** but i don't wanna dump her on IM or text... i wasn't raised in a barn

 **Seaweed Brain:** just half of you was

 **Goat Boy:** -________-

_**Goat Boy changed the name of the group chat to "Percy is on thin ice"** _

**Wise Girl:** ... Anyway, I think you should be honest with her and maybe IMing her is the best... She can be rather aggressive in person.

 **Seaweed Brain:** plus you're totally just gonna hook up if you see her in person

 **Wise Girl:** True. Her aggression goes both ways.

 **Goat Boy:** we never did double date !

 **Seaweed Brain:** yah its a shame we missed that vegetarian festival you guys wanted us to go to

 **Goat Boy:** weird how u got the flu that week

 **Seaweed Brain:** i had some bad burgers

 **Goat Boy:** and annabeth too

 **Wise Girl:** We arguably spend too much time together.

 **Goat Boy:** mhmm...

 **Goat Boy:** good news is there are plenty in cali

 **Goat Boy:** but it's better bc i'm vegan now

 **Goat Boy:** and i do crossfit

 **Goat Boy:** guys?

* * *

 

_**Clarisse added Travis, Connor, Katie, Chris, Malcolm, Miranda, Chris, Kayla, Will, Grover, Butch, Drew, Pollux, Ellis, Billie, Tyson, Chiron, and Mr. D to the group chat.** _

_**Clarisse changed the name of the group chat to "Loser Betting Pool".** _

**Clarisse:** I have it on good authority that Wise Girl is going to make her move tonight. 

 **Chiron:** What is this about, Clarisse? Why am I featured in this chat. 

 **Clarisse:** We've watched those losers go back and forth for years and it's been so annoying. It's payback time.

 **Chiron:** What losers? This isn't very nice so far.

 **Travis:** Percy and Annabeth are going to hook up?

 **Chiron:** Hook up?

 **Connor:** In a totally PG kind of way?

 **Pollux:** Get hype!!!!! Poseidon and Athena are gonna be PISSED (but probs not surprised)

 **Drew:**  I don't get the big deal tbh there are better romances

 **Chris:** Did those romances hold up the sky for each other?

 **Grover:** Nope

 **Will:** Did those romances take a knife for the other person?

 **Grover:** NOPE!

 **Malcolm:** Did those other romances deny immortality for the other?

 **Grover:** N O P E

 **Drew:** Fine whatever point proven

 **Clarisse:** Calm down Drew we're all here because we want revenge on Fish-face and Smartass

 **Chiron:** Language, Clarisse.

 **Clarisse:** Sorry

 **Connor:** OOOOOOOH

 **Travis:** BUSTED

 **Katie:** You two are children

 **Ellis:** Let's get back to the task at hand. 

 **Chris:** Listing reasons why Percabeth is the OTP?

 **Tyson:** YAY!

 **Grover:** They're meant to be. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.

 **Malcolm:** I just want my sister to be happy and she's been super UNHAPPY with all of this back and forth so I hope they get together

 **Pollux:** I hear she was going to make him something for his birthday.

 **Billie:** This is so exciting!

 **Miranda:** O M G

 **Katie:** It's been SO long

 **Mr. D:** Who in their right mind thought I would care about any of this? Who are Percy and Annabeth?

 **Grover:** Just wanted to point out that I'm winning the bet if they do!!!

 **Clarisse:** Shut it Goat Boy

 **Ellis:** Of all people you should know. 

 **Tyson:** TYSON BAKE CAKE WITH ANNABETH!

 **Drew:** She's baking? Is that such a good idea? I thought she wanted to win him over not send him running for the hills.

 **Will:** Hey I'm sure it'll be great! I'm happy for them.

 **Ellis:** Are we sure he's going to say yes?

 **Clarisse:** Don't be stupid. That little twerp has been heart eyes over her since day one.

 **Kayla:** I thought they were going to make out after Kronos fell they looked so happy

 **Grover:** *we wanted them to

 **Grover:** Sorry this is lowkey the best day ever

 **Grover:** You guys have watched them but I've REALLY had to watch it up close

 **Clarisse:** True maybe we should throw you in the lake too.

 **Grover:** Considering I'd drown? Pass

 **Chiron:** You're going to throw them in the lake?

 **Travis:** Don't worry! We're gonna let them make out first

 **Connor:** Yeah we're not total monsters

 **Malcolm:** K that's still my sister we're talking about

 **Drew:** Oh hush it's not like they're gonna have sex

 **Butch:** Yet

 **Tyson:** ANNABETH KISS PERCY 

 **Clarisse:** It's happening???? Already???? CODE RED

 **Pollux:** Get to the pavilion! 

 **Travis:** What a kiss!

 **Connor:** I see tongue!

 **Malcolm:** I hate you two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued at some point most likely...


	9. Seismic Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships can be fickle, but it's even harder when you're in a friend group and everything is supposed to be okay immediately after things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Takes place after Blood of Olympus and before The Burning Maze. Spoilers.

Spring break landed on April during Percy and Annabeth's senior year and after a year of genuine hard work and determination to stay out of trouble (with more success for some than others), everyone was more than looking forward to a week off. They'd all decided to spend the time off at Camp Half-Blood, which was exciting since they hadn't all been together since the summer. Sure, some of them met up at camp during winter break, but Frank and Hazel stayed in California while Nico was visiting his father in the underworld. This time the entire crew was together as hopefully a prelude to a fun summer in New York where it was just like that- teenagers hanging out and having fun (while getting some good training in too).

Everyone basically tackled each other in big hugs until they all looked like a big pile of limbs on the ground. Clarisse rolled her eyes and yelled at all of them to get a room, but no one could be too bothered by it. They were young and alive and together again. 

"What should we do first?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, let's do something we've never done all together before." Hazel shrugged.

"How about, we not almost die and just like... hang out for a change?" Percy suggested.

"That does go against the current of our usual time spent together," Nico nodded in agreement. Will had just joined him and linked their fingers together. It was nice knowing Nico had more than one reason to stay in New York.

"We're in." The blond grinned. 

A lot had changed in their time apart and it reminded them all that they really needed to work harder at communicating more as a group. As nice as catching up was, it would have been more ideal to experience things together. For starters, Annabeth was committed to UC Berkeley for the environmental design program while Percy was surprisingly committed to California State's East Bay campus for their marine science program.

"That puts you two like 35 minutes away from each other," Nico snorted. "Do you think you can handle the distance?"

"Please, it's taken me longer to get to her in the city," Percy snorted. "What with traffic and cancelled trains."

"Or monster attacks."

"Yeah," He pointed at her for emphasis. "Good point."

"We'll both be close to New Rome which is good, in case anything were to happen," Annabeth pointed out. "The rest is just a bonus."

Percy draped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple as she leaned into his touch. After over a year and a half of dating and 4 years of friendship before that, the two were so in sync with their movements. Sometimes, it seemed one was merely an extension of the other. 

"You two are gross." Leo laughed and threw a pretzel at them. Percy caught it in his mouth.

"Grossly adorable." Piper corrected.

"As if you two don't give us a run for our money." Annabeth said in reference to Jason and Piper. Jason smiled and so did Piper, but it took a moment for it reach her eyes. Annabeth was pretty positive she was the only one to notice. Moreover, when Jason placed a hand on Piper's knee, she looked at it like it was an object foreign to this earth before shaking herself out of whatever daze she was in and perking up at the conversation. 

"Not to mention the cuteness that is Solangelo and Frazel." Jason added.

"Oh, about that..." Hazel began. Frank, who was noticeably sitting a whole foot away from her, cleared his throat.

It turns out, the two decided to put a break on things. It definitely seemed to be coming more from Hazel's side of things, given how young she still was. However, Frank didn't look bitter or angry either. In fact, aside from the lack of touching, there wasn't much different in their mannerisms around each other. They were still able to be great friends and were open to being in a relationship again someday when they were readier for it. Everyone was silently shocked still, but didn't comment on it. 

After that, they all looked to Nico and Will, who were also snuggled up next to each other.

"Don't look at us! Do you know how hard it is to find the perfect patient?" Will asked.

Everyone laughed and it seemed normal again for a little while.

* * *

 

Later that night when they all mostly dispersed, Annabeth joined Piper, who was sitting by herself looking out at the water. It was a beautiful spring night. It was chilly still, because New York had a tendency to take forever to warm up after a bitter winter. It was the kind of weather where one could get by on hoodies and leggings and that was the most ideal type of climate to Annabeth. Still, she brought a blanket just in case when she sat next to her best friend, who she just knocked out of a daze.

"You okay, there?" She asked.

Piper jumped a little at first at being startled. "Huh? Oh-I... Uh yes?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that was convincing."

"I'm sorry," She said. "I guess I have been a little out of it lately."

"What's wrong?" It was easy for something to be wrong in their lives. Wrong meant so many different things. It could mean life or death... In fact, it usually meant life or death. Someone could be dying, the mortal world could feel suffocating or overwhelming, monsters could be nipping at your heels, prophecies could be spoken... There was always this cycle of danger that flitted in and out of all demigod's lives. It seemed to especially linger in theirs. 

"Everything and nothing... At the same time."

"Are you becoming an Oracle now too?" Annabeth asked. "Am I going to have to decrypt that or are you going to give me a hand with it?"

"Well, you are Wisdom's daughter."

"That still doesn't make me a mind-reader." 

Piper sighed. "Annabeth, are you... Are you happy? Like truly really happy. Not just in this moment, but satisfied, I guess."

Annabeth furrowed her brow, but she answered with certainty. "Yes. The happiest I've been in a really long time, actually. Are you unhappy?"

"I shouldn't be." She laughed a little, but nothing was very funny.

"Is it your dad?" She asked, because as someone who's 'something wrong' had been her relationship with her father for a good portion of her life, she could be a good resource.

"No, everything's actually quite fine with him." 

"Okay, is it school?" 

"School's good too. I'm actually doing better than I ever have."

"Well, that's great."

"Yup," She nodded adamantly. "I'm living in a big mansion with my rich dad, I'm acing school, I'm safe and healthy. All should be well."

"And you have Jason." Annabeth added.

"Right," Her head bobbed. "Of course."

Annabeth straightened as she scrutinized her friend carefully. "It's Jason, isn't it?"

She knew from when they were sitting around the campfire that something wasn't right, but she didn't think it had to do with Jason directly. He and Piper seemed like such a good fit. They balanced each other out in a lot of ways. Still, that didn't always mean everything was going right for a couple. They'd seen them more often than the others. They liked to double date whenever they could, and it was always fun since Jason was one of Percy's best friends and Piper was one of Annabeth's.

Her lack of response was enough of a response.

"What'd he do?" Annabeth's voice hardened.

"Nothing, honestly!" Piper knew Annabeth would have been already marching down to his cabin if she thought he hurt Piper in any way and that was a wrath she wished on very few humans and liked to reserve for monsters.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I think... I am." She brought her knees up to her chest in an effort to squeeze all of the negative feelings inside her. It was the first time Piper was saying any of this out loud. It had been a feeling deep in her bones since shortly after the defeat of Gaia. Sometimes, it was easier to ignore than others, but as time passed, it was becoming harder and harder to pretend that she was okay.

Annabeth waited patiently for her to elaborate so she breathed and built up the courage to say what she'd been thinking. 

"I just feel like our entire relationship was built on these ideas that Hera shot into our brains. We were never friends first... Or at all, really. The entire reason we are together is due to a plot device from a Goddess and the end of the world. Now the world isn't ending and... I don't know what to do with that."

"I thought you guys decided to start all over."

"But you can't really do that, can you?" Piper asked. "Like I still remember the fake memories and so does he. Falling in love on the battlefield is passionate and exciting in the moment, but after the dust settles, it isn't very realistic."

"I think when people say they're going to 'start over' they're referring to moving on. You don't have to forget it. You just need to learn from it, I guess."

"That's true." She didn't sound convinced.

"Does Jason know you've been having doubts?"

She shook her head. "No. He's too busy being the sweetest and most caring boyfriend ever."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"It's not in theory," She began. "But it makes all of these conflicting and confusing feelings even worse, because I shouldn't even be having them."

"Weren't you the one that said it's important to embrace your emotions?" Annabeth reminded her. "Because they're happening for a reason?"

"I feel like my mother is fucking with me."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe she isn't and..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Everything I was so sure was right was wrong and now I'm tailspinning?" 

For a moment, all that could be heard were the distant sounds of monsters rumbling in the distance and the soft swish of the water in front of them. It should have been a peaceful night with the soft chill of the night and the smooth light of the moon all around them. They had 6 days ahead of them filled with what could hopefully be happy memories. So rarely did they ever get the opportunity to settle down and live. The issue was, they didn't always know how. It was easy to lose yourself when formative years were dedicated to fighting and trying to survive. What Piper was hinting at was very real and Annabeth imagined common for surviving demigods. 

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him. After everything we've been through and for how perfect he is? What's not to love?"

"Okay, yeah, he's lovable, and you love him, but are you _in_ love with him?" Annabeth clarified. 

"Leave it to you to go all semantics on me about this." Piper rolled her eyes. 

"I'm serious! There's a difference and I think you know it, oh daughter of love Goddess," She nudged her. "Are you still into him... physically?"

Piper snorted. "That was so awkward coming from you."

"Yeah, I know, but it's important!" Annabeth blushed.

"The sex is good," She said. "He's pretty generous, which is saying a lot since we all know 17 year old boys are not known for that in the sack. He's always asking if what we're doing is cool with me and making sure I'm also having a good time. It's as good as a girl can get for the guy she loses her virginity to. It's just... Missing something?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Oh, you mean you haven't or-"

"-Not that!" Piper turned red this time. "I don't get that warm feeling when I'm with him, you know? Like it isn't... And I'm going to gag after I say this, but "making love"... Ever."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"Yeah, I told you I was going to gag after I said it," Piper frowned. "Am I crazy? At some point, it shouldn't feel like I'm hooking up with someone attractive and getting the basic physical pleasure out of it. I should be able to sleep with him and feel like we're more connected, right? I get that it isn't always going to feel like this big moment where we are passionately doing it in front of a fire place and confessing our love for each other mid-coitus, but I should feel it in my heart sometimes... Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Annabeth said. "Look, my first time wasn't glamorous. It was confusing and awkward and probably really unattractive. The second and third times weren't so hot either, honestly. It's a lot better now, but it's still so new and we're just beginning to kick ass at it. But afterwards, when he would pull me close and say something kind of stupid to make me laugh, it's then that I feel what I think you're referring to. I felt like there wasn't anyone else I'd rather spend my moments out of crisis with. I'm comfortable and safe, but I feel it in my bones that I love him."

She looked terrified at what she was about to say, because saying it out loud gave truths new meanings. "What if I'm not? In love with him, that is? What if I've just been programmed to think that from Hera or from my mom or from all of the world-ending bullshit that hypes up your feelings? That's not fair to him! I care about him so  _so_ much and I want him to be so happy, but this is all so intense and I feel like I've lost my footing on who I am. How could he possibly know who I am if I don't?"

Annabeth didn't have a very good answer for that. Piper had a point. They were so young, not even 18 yet, and while that could be considered old for demigods, the stereotype was changing. They were living longer than those that came before them. They had to tackle an entire new quest unknown to many of their predecessors: real life. Love didn't get to just be this fleeting and passionate one-off. The ancient greeks invented 7 words to describe the different stages of love. Storge is the love you have for family, Philia is the love you have for friends, Eros is sexual attraction or obsession, Agape is unconditional or divine love, Ludus is kind of like puppy love, Pragma is the endgame couple that knows each other inside and out, and Philautia is self-love. Most romances in their history pretty much ended after the eros stage of love, because some died or they fell into eros with someone else. Sure, they had some of that too, but it wasn't enough anymore. Now, the goal was to get up to pragma and possibly agape, the most intense and true romantic stages.

"Do you ever feel like you have to be with Percy instead of just wanting to be with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like who else is going to understand the shit we've been through? Who else is going to be able to help pick up the pieces? A mortal certainly couldn't. Plus, there's the whole secrecy of living a demigod life in the real world and the trust issues that brings on. Why do I feel like I'm trapped in the best relationship I'll ever have, but that I'm still trapped?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Yeah, you two have been an old married couple probably since you were 12."

"Okay, I hated him at first." Annabeth said. 

"Sure."

"I did!"

Piper laughed. "You're living the dream. You know who you are and where you're going and who you're going with."

"It's not always easy." Annabeth admitted. "We're both very stubborn. We fight sometimes."

"Jason and I never do."

"Never?" 

"Never."

"So, do you just want to be friends with him for a while?" 

She bit her lip. "Does that make me the worst person ever?"

"I've known a few worse," Annabeth teased. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to figure yourself out. We're teenagers. He'll understand, you know. He'll respect your decision."

"That almost makes it worse." Piper wiped her eyes. 

She draped an arm around her friend so Piper could lean on her shoulder. She didn't ask her what this meant for their friend group. It was a stupid and selfish question for someone as worried as Piper already was. They decided that she needed to talk to Jason as soon as possible, because leading him on would be the only unfair thing to do. It would surely be awkward since the boys liked to hang out and the girls liked to hang out and they all made such a good group together, but Piper's own happiness had to come first. In a way, this would be good for Jason too. He needed to recover who he once was and it was probably best to do it alone.

Piper thought about this too and was terrified at more change. She had already come to the decision to end her relationship. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Leo or forcing him to choose sides too. Maybe they could be like Frank and Hazel were- friendly, but apart. She really didn't want to do any more acting though.

* * *

 

Piper met with him the next day. She swore she'd never been more nervous for something in her life and they'd literally faced an old Goddess the year before. He seemed so upbeat and cheery from his sparring session with Percy and Leo. He looked so happy and golden that she almost reconsidered her decision to break up with him at all. Then, the guilt in her chest twisted and she realized that was even worse for him.

"Hey, Pipes!" He chirped and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

When she ducked away from him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Everything okay?"

"Can you sit?" She asked quietly. She was barely able to maintain his gaze without crying.

He obeyed and she reached out to take his hands. Originally, when she rehearsed this with Annabeth the night before, they decided she wouldn't touch him, but for some reason right now it seemed impossible not to. Maybe she was being selfish and knew she would ultimately miss the comfort of his hands. That thought killed a little bit of her too, because it was awful to think she'd continued this ruse for her own comfort alone. She tried to convince herself that she got him through quite a bit too, but those thoughts wouldn't come into fruition while she was too busy convincing herself that she was the worst.

"I, uh, I've been thinking a lot lately about me and about you... And us, of course."

"Okay..." His eyes were confused and concerned.

She swallowed and willed herself the courage to keep speaking. "Do you love me?"

This hadn't been part of the plan, but she went with it.

His eyebrows shot up. "Of course I love you! What's not to love?"

That was the same answer she'd given about him. She closed her eyes. "But are you in love with me?"

"... Is there a difference?"

"A profound one, actually." She said sadly. "And while I think we really care about each other... Deeply, even, I don't think we're in love."

"What is happening?" Jason shook his head. "Did I do something?"

"No! Absolutely not! You've been the best boyfriend ever, which is why this is so hard for me right now. I feel like I need to know for sure whether or not what we've got between us is real."

"It's real. I'm real. I thought we decided to start all over."

"But the image of me you love, is it the one of the girl you were forced to know or the one I am right now?"

He stammered. "I don't know, can't I love both?"

"No, because one isn't real. Don't you see the problem?"

"So, you aren't attracted to the *me* that wasn't made up by Hera."

"Jason... Please, don't take it like you aren't attractive or you aren't good enough or anything like that."

"How am I supposed to take it that way when you're basically saying you aren't attracted to me?"

"Because this is what's going on with me. I'm changing. I've been feeling this way for a really long time, I promise I'm not just flinging this on you randomly."

"It's random to me. You haven't said anything."

"I know and I'm sorry. This is my fault."

He sighed. "You're so close to saying 'it's not you, it's me' right now. I can feel it."

She cringed. "I won't say that, because that sounds cheesy. I just think we need to figure ourselves out first before we think about trying this again."

"How can we do that? What can I do?"

"It's not about doing anything," She said. "I want us to be together someday. I really do, but I don't even know who I am right now. I can't imagine you do either. I'm afraid I don't know how to stand on my own since our memories have been hacked. I don't remember ever doing that before."

"But after everything we've been though... I thought we were made for each other."

"We're 17," Piper said. "I don't want to feel like I'm bound to anyone yet."

"I never meant to make you feel trapped." 

"You didn't. It's just the circumstances of our getting together in general and how we need to learn to live. I feel like we dove in head-first without really knowing each other. Haven't you ever felt like something was missing?"

"I've never been in love before you," Jason admitted. "But we never fought, we always seemed to like the same things, and we understand each other's predicaments. I thought that was good."

"You're actually supposed to argue and disagree apparently," She said miserably. "It's supposed to be healthy and cleansing."

"Oh."

He looked so dejected and sad. She wasn't sure if he totally understood what she was saying, but she knew he had too much honor to argue with her about her own feelings. She was supposed to be a lot more in touch with hers than he was.

"So, we're breaking up."

Her head felt like it was filled with sand, because she felt like so much was riding on all of this. She wanted them to work out, she really did, but it just felt artificial sometimes. "I guess we are."

"Okay." He said, but his voice sounded hollow and his jaw was clenched. Maybe he was trying not to cry. She wasn't doing nearly as good of a job.

"Okay." She repeated back.

He swallowed. "I'll see you around then?"

"I'd still like to be friends," She sniffled. "At some point."

His face was so beautiful, but so different from the boy she thought she loved. They could never be normal and never be the same again all in the same breath. It was hard to picture herself alone or with anyone else, but maybe that was the problem. She couldn't feel herself with him either. 

"Yeah," He agreed, but wasn't looking at her directly. "I don't want to lose you entirely."

"Never." She said as a tear made its way down her cheek. 

* * *

 

"So... Just like that? You two are broken up?" Percy asked. 

"What'd you do wrong?" Leo followed and was given a glare by Jason in return.

"You don't always have to be doing something wrong," Frank said. "Take it from someone who's been there. Hazel just wanted space and felt like we were too young."

"Or maybe that's just the reason she told you." Leo said and was given a glare by Frank this time.

"Something about finding herself, because she doesn't know who she is and I don't know who I am and our entire relationship was built on fake memories." Jason said glumly and rested his chin on the railing. 

The four boys sat high up on the top of Jason's cabin. He liked being higher up to think clearer. The fresh air seemed to give him a surge of energy as well. His friends having his back was also helpful.

"That's cold, man." Leo said. "I always thought you two were going to make it. You've made out behind my back more times than I could count, that's for sure."

"That doesn't always equate to love, somehow," Frank sighed. "I am sorry though, Jason. Getting dumped sucks."

"I just thought things were going so well." He said.

"Are you going to try to be friends still?" Percy asked.

"Eventually, but it's going to be weird, right?" Jason said. "I know what she looks like naked and now I'm supposed to just pretend we're good old buddies and nothing happened?"

"Isn't that what you tried to do with your relationship minus the nudity thing?" Leo asked.

Everyone glared at him this time.

"Okay, sorry, dropping too many truth bombs, I guess."

"Hazel and I never did anything like that, and it was still weird at first," Frank admitted. "It takes time."

It was unsure whether or not they would all be hanging out together for a while, which sucked, but at least they knew it wasn't due to anything life or death. This time, it was normal high school drama for a change. That didn't make it hurt any less for Jason.

"You guys are going to be okay." Percy said after a while and clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You just need something to take your mind off of her."

"What if I don't want to take my mind off of her?" Jason asked. "I thought I loved her and now she's got my head all in a scramble."

"That's probably how she's been feeling." Leo said.

"Damn, I never thought of that," He looked down. "That really sucks."

"You two care about each other, Jay," Percy tried again. "If you're meant to be together, it'll work itself out."

"Says the guy in the longest relationship." 

"Okay, I'll just shut up then."

"This could have happened to any of us," Frank said. "It hit me out of nowhere. The girls are just miles ahead of us. We think just because we're happy in the moment that we're happy in a relationship and apparently that's not the same thing."

"Apparently it's not even just about feeling happy all of the time." Jason added.

"And just like that they aren't even attracted to you anymore."

"Really?" Percy asked.

"It sucks." Jason said.

"But it gets better." Frank said.

"Gods, I hope so. You two look absolutely miserable." Leo said. "Percy doesn't look so good either."

Percy, suddenly felt panic creep up his neck, but did his best not to show it.

* * *

 

Later, Percy joined Annabeth to watch the sunset. It wasn't a planned meeting. He just noticed her sitting alone on a tabletop and looking outwards and his own insecurities were pricking at the forefront of his mind. 

She smiled when he joined her though and he considered that a good sign.

"How's Piper?" He asked.

She made a face and sighed. "How about Jason?"

"About the same," He said. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it really does." 

"I thought things were going so well between them. Jason made it seem that way anyway."

"I thought so too, but I guess you never know what's going on in someone's head. They've been through a lot and have never really had the opportunity to stand on their own and learn who they were as individuals. It's just been end of the world and survival for them until more recently."

"Yeah, Frank said Hazel surprised him with the breakup too." Percy breathed.

"She told me. They are really young."

"We all are."

"True."

"You'd tell me if you had doubts about our relationship, right?"

She turned her head quickly towards him and he was still avoiding her gaze by looking at the horizon. He looked beautiful in this lighting with strong edges and tan skin that basked in the sunlight. His hair was windblown to one side and his green eyes were trained forward. He looked nervous though and bit his lip to try and suppress this. She knew him well enough to know when his mind was spiraling into an entire tangent of panic. She was that way more often than he was, but he was more likely to panic about their relationship since he always seemed to be in the mindset that he was doing something wrong in his life. She wished she could convince him he wasn't, but if that meant just assuring him whenever he needed it, she was more than happy to do so.

"I just wouldn't want to be taken out of the blue like them, you know?" He explained. "Feeling like everything is good and like I'm walking on sunshine and then to be ripped down without any warning. That really looks like it sucks. I get it if you weren't you know... attracted to me anymore, but I'd like a little hint at it so-"

She cut him off with a kiss- fierce and hard at first, with her hands holding his head in place before deepening it by parting his lips with her tongue. He gasped at first, surprised by her reaction to his concerned albeit rambled question. After a moment to adjust, his eyes fluttered closed and he sighed into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Her hands fell to drape around his shoulders loosely and her fingers traced patterns on his back.

She separated so that they could both come up for air and rested her forehead against his. "I am still very much attracted to you, Percy Jackson. And I'm not having doubts about our relationship."

"But you'd tell me if you were."

"Yes," She said and kissed him again, this time softly. "But you need to understand that we're different than them."

"As people, yeah, I know."

"No, Seaweed Brain, I mean... You probably know me better than anyone else. We were friends long before we were ever a couple and despite all of the drama and danger that has always surrounded us, I didn't fall in love with you then."

"You didn't?"

"No, I fell in love with you during the quiet moments when we just talked or picked strawberries or sparred. Yeah, emotions intensify when you deny immortality for each other or hold the sky together, but I really knew I loved you when I saw you training the younger campers or standing up for the little guy or asking really stupid questions."

"They weren't that stupid." He pouted.

She laughed. "They were pretty stupid. And I'm not worried about us as individuals either. We're going separate paths- you and me. We'll be in different schools and doing different things with different friends, but we'll just always have each other to lean back on. And not just because we need to, but because we want to. I don't feel like I have to be with you because of circumstance. I know I want to, though."

"That's better." Percy smiled.

"Isn't it?"

"You really are the brains of this operation."

"You're no slouch either." She ran a hand through his hair fondly. "Let's just always be honest with each other, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her, feeling a million times lighter. 

When they separated again, he sighed. "You know, Nico and Will really aren't allowed to break up either. I don't know how many divisions in this friend group I can take."

"It is going to be weird for a little while. I suppose we'll be split into sanctions until this blows over."

"Boys vs girls?"

"Yeah and no more double dates."

"I'll just have to go on regular dates with Jason." He said. "That's a shame. I'll miss you."

"I'll have to date Piper then. And Hazel."

"Oh yeah, Frank, Leo and Nico could come along."

"Fine, but we get Will."

"You drive a hard bargain, but whatever, it's impossible to negotiate with you anyway."

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because you are  _very_ distracting." He said and leaned in to kiss and the conversation came to a close. 

They weren't sure what tomorrow held or if their friend group would stand the tests of time as a whole. They'd miss palling around like nothing ever went wrong, but knew that the most important thing was to be there for their friends. They would all be okay.

Or at least, they thought they would.

 


	10. Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn and Percy thinks he might die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to fictober as today's prompt is "drooling".
> 
> Rating: G

"YES!" Percy's shout startled Annabeth awake, who had previously been comfortably asleep in their bed. The officiants of housing at New Rome assigned them a two bedroom as the most thinly constructed veil of a disclaimer ever, but at the moment, she was seriously considering making good use out of the other room and locking him in there for all of eternity since he decided to wake her up. School was hard and was even more difficult when you struggled with the intricacies of PTSD and doubled as go-to architect for the Gods. She was always busy with something and whenever she could get a nap in, it was important.

Percy, for his part, at least had the decency to look really guilty for waking her up. It was either that, or her glare ignited a poisonous fear in him. She was fine with either option. He was kneeling next to her, eyes wide in a combination of fear and caution. He was clearly hoping she'd just fall back to sleep, but truthfully, his exclamation of excitement borderline intrigued her. 

"I swear to Gods, you better have the best news in the freaking world for me right now for waking me up." 

He winced. "It's uh... I'll tell you later. You just get back to sleep."

Before he could even think about slipping off the mattress and disappearing into the living room, she managed to slip a hand from under the covers and snatch him by the front of his t-shirt. Knowing he'd been caught, he let himself be pulled in. Now, she was almost 100% positive this was all over something very stupid, which made her all the more curious to what was going on. 

"Percy..."

"You were..." His face was turning red. He scratched the back of his neck before relenting in the good sense that he wasn't going to be able to squirm his way out of this one with the exception of Godly intervention.

"Sleeping? Yeah, I know."

"You were sleeping." He nodded, but that wasn't the end of his statement. "You were also... drooling?"

She let this settle over her for a moment. This idiot boyfriend of hers got so overwhelmingly excited because she let out a wad of spit while she slept? So much so that he not only felt happy about it, but decide to exclaim it so that all of the Gods and neighboring residents could hear? He literally lost control of his responses over drool. 

She released his shirt and he warily sat back for a moment, studying her carefully. "It was only a little bit."

"Let me get this straight," She massaged her temples. "You watch me when I sleep to patiently wait for revenge on a line I said to you when we were 12 years old. Over 6 years ago?"

"Uh, no!"

"But that's literally what just happened."

"I wasn't watching you for drool, that'd be weird."

"Please enlighten me, Edward Cullen."

"Don't compare me to that sparkly vampire dude!"

She sat up and poked his chest. "Prove me wrong, sparkles."

"Please go back to Seaweed Brain." He groaned.

"I will when you explain." Now, she wasn't really mad. He was clearly very bashful about all of this, which she found funny. It was one of those things about living with your boyfriend. You don't really know someone until you live with them full time. For instance, she learned that Percy drinks straight from the carton and forgets to put his shoes away and sings in the shower. Apparently, watching her sleep is being added to the list. He also knows the characters from Twilight apparently.

He sighed and laid back on the foot of the bed, realizing he was less in danger of being in trouble and more at risk of embarrassment than anything at this point. 

"The drooling thing obviously comes from when we were kids and you were able to twist my whole world upside down by telling me I drooled when I slept. Let me just say, I liked you pretty much from there. You've teased me for it ever since and I just happened to notice this time that you were the drooler for once... Which is really stupid now that I say it out loud. It actually felt really stupid the moment you woke up, because that's obviously not worth waking you over. I really wanted you to wake up naturally so I could throw the line back at you or something... To be funny, but I got a little too excited." 

"Yeah, I figured that," She retorted dryly. "What about staring me down while I sleep?"

"I sort of always watch when you sleep. Not in like a creepy way or for a long time, but to... I don't know, check and make sure you're okay? It's not like I think you can't take care of yourself, but I know we both have nightmares from Tartarus and it's important we get sleep. Especially you, since you're like 50 times busier than I'll ever be, so when I do see you sleeping, I just like to see you at peace..."

She was silent for a moment and it drove Percy absolutely mad. He tilted his head to look up and over at her. His cheeks and ears were pink and his eyes were searching for some kind of response from her. She looked mostly unreadable as she stared down at him through stormy gray eyes, biting her lip. Finally, she gave him a reaction and reached out towards him, a laugh evident on her face.

"C'mere."

Without objection, he kicked off his shoes and crawled up the bed to lay beside her, his head propped up on his hand. She pulled the blankets up and over him and she scooted towards him. All of these actions were good signs to Percy. She didn't look as tired either. 

"Your head is so fused with kelp sometimes."

"I guess..." He huffed softly. "I guess it just reminded me of how far we've come and that makes me happy."

"But your heart," She placed a hand on his chest. "Is so fused with love."

She punctuated this statement with a kiss where her hand had been, causing warmth to expand across Percy's chest. When she leaned up, her nose nuzzled against his and he felt like he could see every shade of blue and gray in her ever-calculating eyes. 

"So, I take it you're not mad at me for waking you up?"

"This time," She said. "Next time you wake me up for drooling in my sleep, I drown you in drool."

"You realize that's both impossible and sounds like a weird innuendo, right?"

"Shut-up, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him-long and slow- to further affirm that despite his idiosyncrasies, she quite enjoyed living with him. He drove her crazy unlike any other, but that came with its positive side too. 

"You like me to be peaceful, right?" She asked after they broke apart.

"Always."

"Hold me for a little while," She shifted to rest her head against his chest. "I'm most peaceful when I'm with you."

He smiled before wrapping her up in his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Just try not to drool on me."

"No promises. I have to get revenge for years of you spitting all over me in your sleep."


End file.
